The Curse of Memory
by The Sun Also Rises
Summary: I try not to remember. It hurts too much. I'm dying inside, but no one will ever see.....I won't let them. Arya ponders her life through her journal. ON HIATUS as of 3/15/08!
1. Innocence

Chapter one is here. Once again, I own NOTHING!!!! This chapter is set to the song "Innocence" by Avril Lavigne.

Chapter One

I remember little of my early years. Vague images flit through my memory, but none of them remain long enough for me to analyze. Perhaps if I could remember those things, then I would be able to understand myself in the present. I try not to remember. It hurts too much. I'm dying inside……… but no one shall ever see.. I give you now this journal, this testament of my life. I finished compiling it all last night. Some of it was written in fine leather-bound books, while other portions were written on tree leaves or scraps of toiletry cloth. This is the story of my life, the life of Arya Drottningu, princess, warrior, lover, and soul.

_In the month of Antarla, the first day, year .544_

_My name is Arya, princess of Ellesmera. I am thirteen years of age and you, my diary, are my father's present to me. Today is my day of birth, also the summer solstice. My mother says that I should write down my thoughts and daily events in this book so that I may become a more proficient writer, though I secretly suspect that all she really wants is to read my thoughts. I shall have to ask Rider Brom to help me guard you with a protective spell so that she will not covertly discover my innermost secrets._

_It is late, so I shall quickly recount the day's events for your benefit._

_I awoke late this morning. The air smelled strangely of flowers. I discovered later that my father had ordered them to be placed into my room during the night so that when I awoke, I would be greeted by a pleasant aroma. I do so love being specially treated._

_I dressed in the new tunic that Aunt Niduen had made for me. It was deep purple with a black sash tied around it, though I rather wish that the entire dress had been black. I do love to wear black. It is my favorite color. Mother hates it when I wear black. I do believe that she thinks me to be disturbed. Father on the other hand says that, since I look beautiful in everything, I am at perfect liberty to wear whatever I choose. That tends to start many arguments with Mother._

_I left my room and went across the hall to my parent's room. They sometimes eat breakfast in their chambers. Today I decided to join them instead of eating with Drea, the kitchen maid. I knocked on the door and, after a few moments, my father's firm voice called out, "Enter."_

_I skipped happily into the room. "Good morning, Father, Mother."_

_"Good morning, my little princess. Did you enjoy the flowers?" I always enjoyed Father's cheerful tones. He was always such fun. But lately, he had seemed to me to be greatly troubled. This war was taking its toll on him. Mother forbade any talk of battle in my presence. Still, I was able to gather my fair share of news. However, from what I could tell, things weren't going well._

_I sat down to a raspberry tart and a cup of blueberry tea. As I chewed, Mother talked to me, though it would be a falsehood if I told you that I really even listened. After breakfast, Father and I went on a walk. We had a serious conversation which began with a simple question._

_"Arya, do you care for your mother?"_

_I was taken off guard by his bluntness, but still I answered, "Yes Father, of course I do"_

_"Good, because I am going to tell you something that may be hard for you to accept." I said nothing, and he continued. "The enemy moves to strike Ilirea. I believe that the resistance forces will be outnumbered." He paused, seeming hard-pressed to try to gather his emotions. "Arya…..Arya, if I am killed and our armies defeated, promise me that you will look after your mother. Promise that you will care for her and, despite your differences, will try to sincerely get along. I tell you this Arya. Your mother loves you. Even if she is a bit oppressing at times, she loves you with all her heart. As do I. Promise me darling, please."_

_His words frightened me more than I let on. But I would be a good soldier and pretend that I was fine. Though I was not and I knew it._

_"Of course I will care for her, Father, but nothing will befall you. I am sure of it." I tried to sound more certain than I felt._

_He smiled at me ruefully. "Certainly, Arya. But all the same, I want you to be aware of the danger."_

_I nodded. He then said, "Very well then darling, let's see if we can't find some flowers to pick for your mother." With that, he returned to his jovial self. I doubt, however, that I shall ever forget the look in his eyes as he talked with me today._

_The rest of the day followed in an orderly manner. I received many more gifts and a large feast was held in my honor. I danced with many important people, and was especially pleased to dance with Tristan. He is a boy about my age whom I think is particularly handsome. Mother says that he is dishonest and mischievous, but I don't care. I really need to ask Rider Brom to instruct me in a spell that would block these words from prying eyes. It would be disastrous if Mother discovered my affection for Tristan. I must get to bed now for it grows late. I hear Mother and Father coming to say goodnight._

How was it? Need feedback. Please! I know you can't see me, but I'm down on my knees!


	2. Chapter 2

If you read my other story, Tiny Dancer, you'll find out more about Bandorien(see chappie below). If , however, you do not want to read Tiny Dancer I will tell you that Bandorien is a very loveable character and you should be sorry when you find out what happens to him in this chapta. I own NOTHING!!! set to the song "Better Luck Next Time" by Lifehouse

_In the month of Antarla, the 2nd day, year .544_

_I despise war. All my life, I have lived under its shadow, and I can stand it no more. Today, war has taken a most beloved person from me and into the void. The fallen man was my mother's brother, Uncle Bandorien. He was serving as a spy within Galbatorix's inner circles. Yesterday, he was discovered and executed. His head was unceremoniously dumped on the doorstep of Du Weldenvarden, an example to all supporter's of the resistance. His dragon's body was found slain as well._

_I grieve for my mother. I grieve for Bandorien's mate Ladli. I grieve for my people. But most of all, I grieve for myself._

_A memorial service will be held tomorrow. I have asked Father if I might say a few words. He agreed, though my mother did not. In the end, Father won her over by saying that, if indeed I was to run the country someday, I would need to learn how to speak publicly. I am glad to be given this chance. I loved my uncle dearly. May he find peace in the void._

_Another sorrow has befallen me. Father has left to begin an attack on the plains of our city of Ilirea. The people believe it to be the final battle, and no one expects our soldiers to win it. I am in growing fear that something shall happen to Father. I know that we do not set any store by gods, yet still I find myself fervently begging a higher power to keep my father safe. It would destroy Mother and would devastate me. I am not ready for that kind of heartache._

_I remember every little detail of his farewell to me and Mother. I shall write it here now so that I shall never forget it._

_I stood at the gate to the city, holding Mother's hand. Father leaned over and kissed my cheek. I buried myself in his arms, wanting to remember as much of him as possible._

_"Remember what we talked about, Darling. Remember your promise." I nodded. He continued." I love you. Always. Though death separate us, I will always be there watching you. In your darkest hour, remember this: I know you are strong. Find strength within yourself and within others. Alone, we are weak. But united, we are strong."_

_I nodded again, blinking back tears. No one would see me cry. Ever. He then turned to my mother. He whispered words that escaped my hearing. They stood holding each other for many minutes. I suspect that they had said their goodbyes earlier, when they were alone. They finally broke apart. Mother looked to me to be in actual physical pain. I could have turned away from this tragic sight, but instead I watched. I saw everything._

_With one last look at us, Father mounted his horse and galloped away. I know deep down in my soul that I shall never see him again._

A/N Thanks to all you reviewers out there!! You really have given me lots of inspiration!! R and R!


	3. Chapter 3

_I own nothing. Nada. Zilch. Zippo. Boo hoo, lend me a shoulder to cry own. end wishful thinking_

_This is all set to the song "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace_

_Chapter Three_

_In the month of Antarla, the eighth day, in the year .544_

_I fear for my father. News is slim. I fervently hope for my father's safety. Life would not be the same without him. Mother is slowly falling apart. I have seen her crying silently, not knowing that I am watching. It tears me in two, but there is nothing that I can do. She refuses to confide in me. Instead, she insists upon suffering alone. I cannot believe that she would be so utterly ridiculous! I need her, now more than ever._

_Lessons have continued as usual. Mother seems intent upon pretending that absolutely nothing has changed. I am desperately frustrated and angry. You cannot imagine what it must fell like to await news of a crucial battle. I must go now. My mother is calling my name rather loudly. I hope I shall be able to write later._

_Later_

_I can barely write, my hand shakes so badly. My eyes burn from withheld tears, but I am determined not to cry anymore. Father is dead, dead, and the battle is lost. Our people have been driven into hiding. I am in such despair. After my mother called me into the hall, after I had heard her voice, I knew something was terribly wrong._

_I hurried down the stairs. "Mother, what is it?" A tremor entered my voice. "What has happened?" Feeling myself start to lose control, I immediately mastered my emotions. Mother drew up beside me and knelt down, looking into my eyes all the while._

_"Arya, "she began, "Arya, something dreadful has happened, and, as hard as it may be to accept now, over time it will get easier, I promise you. Your father was killed a few hours ago in battle. He was beaten through trickery in a battle between himself and Galbatorix."_

_A strange notion crept over me. "Where is he?"_

_"In the next room, darling. Why do you ask?"_

_That was all that I needed to know. I sped off towards his body, letting my mother's protests fade into the background. Two guards stood in front of the door, barring my way. "Let me through!" I demanded._

_"I'm truly sorry, Princess Arya," the first guard said, "my orders were to let no one but the queen enter."_

_By this time, my mother had caught up with me. She panted, "Under no circumstances is my daughter to be allowed in that room. I forbid it."_

_"Mother!" I cried out at this injustice._

_"Absolutely not."_

_"Your majesty," the second guard spoke up. "If I may be so bold as to make a suggestion in this matter." Mother nodded. He continued "The year that my father died, I was Princess Arya's age. I remember that seeing his body, seeing how he rested peacefully in the void, helped me heal from the pain of his death. It would be wise to allow the princess to come to terms with this tragedy."_

_Mother considered both him, and his proposal for a long while before replying, "Very well," she addressed the guard, "but if she has nightmares I shall summon you to comfort her."_

_I was allowed to pass through. The room seemed to grow very small. All I could see was a large pallet in the middle of the room. Every inch of my soul cried for me to turn back, to run to my mother and bury myself in her arms; but my morbid curiosity pushed me forward._

_I drew level with the pallet. Slowly, I turned to look at my father's body. The first thing I noticed was that he looked remarkably peaceful. All the cares that had recently adorned his face had vanished. His gray-blue eyes stared up at the ceiling, unseeing, unknowing of the grief that I was feeling. I passed my finger across his cool cheek. He had, even in death, retained his familiar smell of pine trees. I breathed it in, resolving to go into his chamber later and find his bottle of scent so that I may always wear his smell._

_At that moment, I could bear it no longer. I do not quite know what came over me, but I felt a scream rising in my throat. I did not try to stifle it._

_"Father! How could you leave me?" My hysteria grew. "Father you promised me that you would survive, you're dead. You're dead and you're never coming back!" I let out a long sob. Strong arms embraced me from behind. I began to struggle, kicking my legs and screaming. "LET ME GO!"_

_The arms never wavered in their strength. I turned around to face my captor. The face of the guard who had persuaded my mother to let me see Father stared down at me. He had a thin face. He was tall and, despite my distress, I noticed that he was quite handsome. His eyes were a speckled gray-blue, just like my father's._

_"Are you all right, Princess?" I nodded. "It is perfectly fine to cry. No shame exists in grief." He turned to face my mother._

_"Your Majesty, may I take the Princess to her room where she may recuperate in peace? I am sure that I will be able to calm her."_

_Mother, who looked grief-stricken herself and was being supported by her best friend Ladli, agreed. "Of course. Young man, what is your name?"_

_He looked to her and answered, "Faolin, your Majesty, my name is Faolin."_

_And with that, he steered me towards my chamber._

_After several minutes, I found myself back in my bedchamber. Faolin smiled at me. "Are you truly all right?" Normally, I would have never confided in a complete stranger. But Faolin was different. I had known him for only fifteen minutes, yet already I felt that I could trust him._

_I decided to answer him truthfully. "No." My voice broke and my tears streamed afresh. He wrapped his arms tighter around my shoulders and began to sing to me a soft, sad tune that soothed my wracking cries. I am afraid now that my soaking tears thoroughly wet his tunic. I finally gathered my wits, pulled on my diplomatic face, and made an attempt at a conversation._

_"How old are you?" It was a forward question, but it was the first one that came to my mind. Surprisingly, he did not look the least bit startled._

_"I shall be twenty-one in the fall. How old are you?"_

_"Thirteen," I replied. "How did you come to join the royal guard at such a young age?"_

_"I applied for the post when I was your age, right after my own father was killed. I suppose that I wanted to do something desperate and daring to avenge my father. Naturally, I was too young and the assignment commissioner laughed me out the door. I was so insistent that he finally lost patience and told me to try and join a small training group full of people my age. We met four times a week and practiced fighting, magic, and the arts of diplomacy. I excelled in the classes, and was put in a higher level of training. I spent five years there and recently acquired this post. It is an honor, Princess, to guard you and your mother."_

_I stared at him, slightly shocked. He had just given me so many details about his life. No stranger had ever been so open with me before. I smiled at him. A thought suddenly came to me. "Would it be possible for me to join such a group?"_

_He smiled. "I never thought you would ask. Yes. If you wish, I could enroll you in the beginner's class, though I am sure that you would move forward quickly."_

_I nodded. "Thank you. Do they train children for the ambassador's post as well?"_

_"They certainly do. I happen to teach swordplay." I turned away, remembering all those times Father had spontaneously picked up a sword and told me to defend myself. He seemed to understand, for he took me in his arms once again, and began to sing that sweet song he had sung before, the tune of which I slips from my memory._

_I have written all that I am able to recall. Goodnight, though this is the worst night in my existence._

_A/N and chapter 3 is finished. I felt that the story was moving too slow, so I decided to kill off Evandar quick. Read and Review PLEASE!!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4  Days Go By

Chapter Four. I own Nothing. This is all set to the song"Undone" by Lifehouse

_The ninth day, in the month of Antarla, .544_

_Last night was one of the worst nights in my existence. After writing to you last night, I slipped into a troubled sleep. I awoke several times. When I went to use the toilette room, I was surprised to see that Faolin had made himself comfortable in an armchair outside my door. He stirred when I walked out and asked how I was sleeping. I tried to persuade him to retire to his own room. However, he insisted on staying, should I need anything. I shrugged my shoulders and walked down the hall towards the toilette room._

_I awoke late this morning. The sun was already spilling through the naturally shaped windows. I slowly rose from bed, squinting my eyes against the sun's brightness. I could barely see and, consequently, tripped over my slippers and fell into a vase of flowers by my bed. The vase fell with a resounding crash. Faolin came running in._

_"Princess, are you alright?" His face was full of concern, and before I had time to reply, he scooped me into his arms and carried me onto my bed. I thanked him despite my embarrassment._

_"You really did not have to spend the night out there. I'm not a baby, you know."_

_"I know. But I also did not want to leave you alone on such a night. On the night that my father died, my cousin sat with me all night. I remember how his presence soothed me."_

_"Thank you for your kindness. What is your cousin's name? Perhaps I know of him."_

_"His name is Glenwing. He is a few years older than myself."_

_"Ah." I nodded. I had heard of him. He was the crazy bird-lover that would sit outside and stare at nothing in particular for hours on end. I smiled at the memory._

_"Would you like me to bring you up some breakfast?"_

_"No thank you, Faolin. I am afraid that I am not very hungry this morning."_

_"Now Princess, you must eat something. It will not do to go before your people with an empty stomach."_

_"What do you mean?" Panic welled within me, though I tried not to show it._

_"Your mother is to be crowned today. Did you not know?"_

_"No, I didn't. Why was I not told of this?"_

_"I expect that your mother would have told you after you had awoken. I only found out because I was eavesdropping on the housemaids."_

_"Why is she being crowned so soon? My father has barely been dead twenty-four hours. I could hardly believe my ears. "I wish for Mother to explain herself."_

_"I believe," Faolin said slowly, "that your mother wishes to restore a measure of security to the people. Everyone is deeply uneasy. The board of advisors has demanded that she make clear her intentions for the future of the crown. She has had to make the decision literally overnight. I understand that the original plan was to crown you as the new queen. That idea, however, was rejected due to the fact that, although you are very mature, you are far too young. I also sense that you would be unwilling to rule anyhow."_

_My eyebrows furrowed. "Why do you say that?" Instead of answering me, he simply smiled. "Tell me." It was not a request, nor even an order. This was a demand._

_He looked at me and, with those strange eyes of his, calmly stated, "You may not share my point of view." I said nothing to stop him. He continued, "You do not seem the type."_

_"Whatever do you mean?" No one had ever been so blunt with me before._

_"You seem far too independent to be constrained to ruling a kingdom. I am sure that you would like to travel. Perhaps the ambassador's post would be agreeable to you instead. You have many talents."_

_"You are very observant, Faolin. I hope that I will get to know you more fully in times to come."_

_He left while I dressed, and later escorted me to the coronation._

_A loud clamor reached my ears as I entered the throne room. Voices rose everywhere, asking to be heard. I felt slightly overwhelmed at the number of people. The pain of my father's death was still fresh in my heart. Faolin seemed to understand my anguish, for he suddenly took my small hand in his large one and led me through the crowded room._

_My eyes sought my mother, but she was not hard to find. She sat among several important delegates. As I drew near, I heard them discussing strategies for hiding our people from Galbatorix._

_"Mother!" She turned, startled at being addressed in such a manner after hours of formality. "I was at that moment overcome by emotion and ran to her, throwing my arms around her frail frame. I shall never forget how she dropped all of her present work to hold me. Tears leaked from her customarily stoic face._

_"My daughter, I am so sorry that I was not able to comfort you last night. I had many decisions to make. Forgive me, I realize now that you are far more important."_

_"Do not feel so downcast. Faolin stayed outside my door the entire night. I was not afraid."_

_My mother looked up, seeming to notice Faolin for the first time. She cleared her throat and addressed him. "Thank you, Faolin finariel, for the solace you gave my daughter last night. I am indebted to you." She now turned to speak to me. "Arya, come with me to the next room. We have much to talk about.'_

_She led me down the corridor into a small chamber off the main hall._

_"Arya, darling, I wish to tell you that I am being crowned today. The original plan was to crown you as queen, but I declined on your behalf. Maybe in a few years you will be ready, but not now. You are far too young. You do understand, I hope."_

_"Of course I understand, Mother. I am grateful to you for taking this burden from me." Tears were flowing down my mother's finely sculpted cheeks. We sat there for a few minutes, holding each other. Reality set in, in the form of Mother's advisor opening the door._

_"Your Majesty, they are ready for you."_

_My mother nodded, bearing herself up with dignity. "I love you Arya." She whispered those words softly into my ear._

_I kissed her and whispered, "I love you too."_

_Mother looked every bit the composed queen as she stood before the nobles that day. I was incomparably proud of her. Later, she appointed Faolin my personal bodyguard. I was pleased with her decision. His company was agreeable to me._

_I sat in bed for a little while, reflecting on the past few hours. Faolin sat outside my door again. A room was being built that would adjoin mine. For now, he would sit outside and keep watch._

_I felt lonely and afraid. Instead of sitting alone and dwelling on my disconsolation, I decided to act on my feelings. I rose from my bed and walked to my door. I opened it quietly, hoping not to wake Faolin. He did wake, however, and after I told him he let me go. I proceeded down the hall and knocked gently on my mother's door._

_"Who is it?" Her tone of voice suggested that she had been crying._

_"It's me, Mother."_

_"Come in."_

_I let myself in and found my mother wiping her eyes. A fairth lay on her bed. It depicted my father smiling, looking out at me with those beautiful eyes. I remembered father telling me that this had been created by my mother during a romantic picnic, when the only thing that had existed for them was their love. I looked at Mother. She looked positively dreadful. I went over to her and hugged her._

_We stayed positioned in an embrace for many long moments. When finally we drew apart, Mother made an honest confession to me. She whispered it with deathly tones, as if it were the worst thing in the world. "My daughter, I am afraid." It was simple and to the point. In all of our years as mother and daughter, she had never favored me with such outright honesty. She continued, "I do hate myself for being such a fool as to be so frightened, but I cannot help it. I am left now to rule these people with my own will and I know not how I shall go about it. What can I---"_

_Here I felt a need to interrupt her, "But you do know what you are doing, Mother. Father himself always said that you would make a better ruler than he. You have lived with the common people. You know them best. They will all come to love and respect you in time, even if it does not seem so in the present. I have faith in you."_

_These were the dearest words of comfort I was able to offer her. Upon hearing them, she wrapped her arms tighter around my shoulders and sat with me for many hours. We said no more. We did not need to. Being in each other's presence was enough to comfort us both. In the course of the night, I fell asleep and was carried back to my room by Faolin. I am taking these few minutes now to record the day's events before I send myself off into a troubled lonely repose._

A/N Good? Bad? Indifferent?

Remember that Arya is still young and has the right to be very emotional. Also, the problems with Islanzadi haven't started yet. R and R


	5. Chapter 5 A New Beginning

Chapter Five is up! Thanks to my reviewers! I really appreciate your feedback! This chapter is set to the song "All in All" by Lifehouse. Enjoy! I own NOTHING!

_The tenth day, in the month of Antarla, in the year .544_

_"Good Morning, Princess!" The cheerful voice of Faolin greeted me as I awoke this morning._

_"What would you like for breakfast? I know that you MUST be hungry. You hardly ate a thing all through yesterday." I smiled at him._

_"You know, Faolin, you are my body guard, not my personal maid. I have many servants to get my food. But, if you insist, I shall have bread and fruit salad with a glass of berry juice." I ordered this in memory of my father. He ate such a course every single morning. I am resolved to carry on the tradition._

_Faolin sped quickly away, in a hurry to get something in my stomach. Meanwhile, I dressed and rushed over to Mother's room, only to find that she had quitted it some hours ago to join in an important security meeting. I was downcast, but speedily decided to spend the morning outdoors. I then wolfed down my breakfast, eager to drown my grief in Faolin's cheerful tones._

_We decided to amuse ourselves with a walk in the forest. I spoke frequently, trying to forget my sorrow. Faolin seemed to understand my need for conversation and indulged in my petty talk._

_"You know, Princess, I spoke to your mother and she has graciously agreed to let you join the training group that I mentioned to you the other day. What do you say? I can arrange for you to join in today's morning class. It begins inabout three hours."_

_I was doubtful. After all, how would it seem to others if Ellesmera's princess resumed normal activity so soon after her father's death?_

_Faolin seemed to sense my apprehension, for he said, "Now is not the time to worry about public opinion, Princess. Do what YOU want. The long years of your life will be spent in misery if you try to live for others. What do you really desire?"_

_I smiled. He was completely right. "I would like to join the class."_

_We both broke into grins. "Very well, let us get you properly dressed."_

_We returned to my chambers. Faolin spent some minutes choosing a suitable tunic before pulling out a soft green garment along with a black skirt._

_"There!" he said later, as I came out of my dressing room. "That's better. Come, let us go."_

_We followed a long forgotten road that led us to the very edge of Ellesmera. It was well covered with brambles and brush. The sky was a brilliant blue. How I wished that it was dark and stormy. Then it would match how I felt inside. Perhaps we walked for a few minutes, or maybe a few hours. Time seemed to stop for me. I felt that I wanted to freeze that moment in time, as if it were something important. I suppose I will not know for a long while._

_Faolin led me to a large clearing. In it, stood, perhaps, fifteen children, as well as a few young adults. A tall sagely looking man sat on a large bench before the students. Faolin bent low to my ear and whispered, "That is Grinsale, your teacher. He is both wise and powerful. Be assured that your position will not grant you any special treatment in his eyes."_

_I nodded. My grip on Faolin's hand tightened. Faolin smiled at me. "Do not be afraid, Princess. Grinsale may be impartial, but he is certainly not cruel. And remember, I teach swordplay. I shall probably meet up with you in a few hours."_

_He gave my hand a squeeze, and then led me towards the front of the arena. "Grinsale elda, I bring you a new student. The Princess Arya wishes greatly to learn from you."_

_Grinsale turned to look at me. He had startlingly black eyes. They looked most frightening. "Good day to you Princess. I am pleased that you have decided to join our group. Times are uncertain. Even the most well protected of our people must learn to defend themselves. Come sit down with the rest of your classmates."_

_"I'll see you later."Faolin whispered._

_"Faolin," Grinsale called out, "you are to take the first set and teach them swordplay for one hour."_

_Faolin nodded respectfully._

_"I shall stay here and begin the other's diplomacy class."_

_Faolin took about half of the children with him to another corner of the clearing. I was left to sit and wait for Grinsale to begin._

_I did not have to wait long._

_"Children, today we begin an art that has saved great nations from war and prevented much loss of life. It has smoothed out fueds and led our people to greater prowess. We now study diplomacy. Off the top of their head, can anyone tell me the most important tool any ambassador can posses?"_

_A young girl shot her hand up. Grinsale smiled. "Yes, Veradre?"_

_"Sir, the most important tool is a respect for another's way of life, no matter how barbaric it may seem. We live a blessed life. Not everyone is so fortunate."_

_"How very correct, my young Veradre. You shall excel in this subject as you do in everything else, I am sure."_

_The class laughed. Apparently this girl was one of the smarter children here._

_"Now, Veradre has pointed out that respect for others is the most important tool any ambassador or senator can possess. This is an excellent point, and it answers my question in part. However, there is one more thing that is paramount in learning to negotiate. Can anyone tell me what it is?"_

_A bright idea came to me. I timidly raised my hand. "And what answer do you have for us, Arya?"_

_I stood. "Perhaps, sir, the most important tool is to always keep your country's best interest at heart. An ambassador must always be looking out for what benefits his people the most."_

_I sat down and waited for Grinsale's response._

_"It seems that Veradre has some competition." This brought forth many more laughs._

_"You too are correct. An ambassador must look out for what is best for his people. If …."_

_The morning continued on in that manner. After diplomacy class finished, we spent an hour in the study of magic, then an hour in swordplay. Faolin was an excellent and understanding teacher. He was also, as I discovered from prolonged observation, held in high esteem by all most all of his female students. I intended to tease him about that later._

_By afternoon, I felt very comfortable with my new surroundings. It comforted me greatly to be out doing something, anything, to keep my thoughts away from my father. After we were dismissed, Faolin broke through his flocks of admirers and made his way to my side._

_"Shall we leave then, Princess?"_

_"I do not think that any of these young ladies shall let you leave." I giggled. Faolin rolled his eyes._

_"Oh come on."_

_His apparent annoyance greatly added to my amusement. We talked about the class on our way back. Faolin was pleased that I had enjoyed myself._

_We decided to take a detour around the gardens before we went in for the noon meal. As we admired the many different varieties of plants, I spotted Mother sitting by a small pool of water._

_"Mother!" I cried out. I ran quickly over to the other side of the garden. "Good afternoon, Mother. I went to your chamber this morning, but the servant said that you were in a meeting. Would you like to join Faolin and me for lunch?"_

_"Certainly." She stood up and addressed Faolin. "How went her studies this morning?"_

_"She did very well, your majesty. I am sure that Arya will be delighted to fill you in over lunch." He offered Mother his arm and together we all set out for the dining room._

_Over my meal, I told Mother all about Grinsale, Veradre, and Faolin's admirers. In the end, I believe that I drew her out of her grief for a little while. She laughed at my jokes and, in turn, she told me about her meetings. She found them long and tedious, but I found them fascinating. They were filled with secret plots for security and devices that might be of use against Galbatorix. This kind of talk gave me hope. It made me feel as if we were actually doing something other than hiding."_

_To give us privacy, Faolin sat a few seats away from us. He would not join us no matter how hard I pleaded. We finished in about an hour, by which time a member of Mother's council had found her and whisked her off to yet another meeting. Faolin and I were left to eat our dessert alone._

_After the servants had cleared away our plates, Faolin smiled at me and said, "Princess, would you like to go swimming?"_

_I smiled back at him, "I would love to."_

_We trooped down to the lake. It was a beautiful warm day with only a few clouds on the horizon. I wasted no time in diving in. Faolin followed shortly after. As I swam in that clear blue water, I felt renewed. I felt as if I could make a difference and I knew that I could make my father proud of me. The years would bring what they would. I know that I shall always remember my father. He is a part of who I was, who I am , and who I will be._

End chapter five. Good? Bad? Indifferent? Please R and R!


	6. Chapter 6  Life Begins

I have advanced the story sixteen years! I felt that Arya's life would be pretty boring if all she did was go to Grinsale's class. All my reviewers would probably desert me. I own NOTHING! This chapter is set to the song "Best Friend" by Queen. (Arya narrarates the next three paragraphs.)

Those last entries were written when I was thirteen years of age. In the following sixteen years, I spent my life in the much the same pattern every day. I grew to love Grisdale. He was a devoted teacher whom I shall never forget.

I also found that I had a passion for diplomacy class. By the age of fifteen, I knew that I wanted to be an ambassador. My only obstacle was my mother. As time passed, she became more and more reclusive. She hid in a cloak of grief that I was wearied of trying to penetrate. Also, she was much more restrictive with me. I was barely allowed to walk in the gardens without alerting her.

As a result of her paranoid ways, I grew much closer with Faolin. I looked up to him as a father, but more importantly, he was my best friend. He helped me endure my mother's slights, her cruel dismissal of my feelings. I could not imagine life without him. Still, despite all of the comforts that I was given as princess, my spirit was restless. I longed to get out of Ellesmera to make my own way. I was about to get my wish. Here are the pages of my diary at twenty-nine years of age. Make of them what you will.

_In the month of Leaarla, the twelfth day, of the year .573_

_I awoke this morning to the smell of hot rolls spiced with cinnamon. A smile flitted across my face. Faolin was so sweet to make me breakfast. I stretched my arms out above my head and breathed deeply. I rose slowly and looked out my window. The sky was overcast and a storm lied threateningly, ready to strike. Standing before my vanity table, I combed my long black hair and washed my face. I went to my wardrobe and chose a long black gown, simple, yet presentable._

_I heard a knock at my door. Expecting to see Faolin, I cheerfully said, "Come in."_

_Imagine for a moment my dismay when I saw my mother. Had I known it was her, I would have kept quiet and pretended to sleep still. As it was, Faolin had not warned me. I had no idea where he could be._

_"Mother, what are you doing here? I would have thought that greater matters than greeting your daughter tug at your attention." I knew that it was an awful thing to say but I could not help myself._

_"I am here, Arya, to tell you that I require your presence at dinner tonight. A delegate from the Varden is due to arrive, and I would have you present. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, Mother." I could not believe that I had gotten off so easy. Usually, her visits were meant to doll out punishment on me. Meeting a delegate from the Varden was certainly nothing to complain about._

_"Good. I shall see you tonight." She turned to leave then said without looking at me, "I have just given Faolin the day off. You shall spend your time with my maid Gena. Goodness knows he needs some vacation from you." With that, she went out of the room, leaving trails of smoke from her wretched broomstick. She was such a witch._

_My heart sank as I thought of spending my day with Gena. She was good-hearted enough, but she was an awful bore. She had none of the mischief that Faolin had, no disregard for rules, and no sense of humor. I continued my daily toilette in a pouty silence._

_A few minutes later, Gena entered the room. She greeted me in the usual custom. After we were settled in, I ate my breakfast and chose a book from the wall shelf. We spent the morning without speaking a single word. I grew so bored that I could stand it no longer. I spent fifteen minutes forming a plan of escape._

_"Gena," I said. She looked up from her sewing project._

_"Yes, Princess?"_

_"I really need to use the latrine."_

_"Of course." She rose and followed me down the hall to the toilette room. I thanked her, went into the room and locked the door. I went quickly to the window and placed a spell on the walls that warded against listeners. I then opened the window and shoved myself outdoors. It was the oldest trick in the book, but I had no other option._

_The sky thundered menacingly as I made my way to Faolin's apartments. He had vacated the room next-door to mine in order to move in with his cousin Glenwing. I felt worried that maybe my mother was right. Perhaps Faolin was tired of watching me. I had to ask him. I knew that he would not lie to me._

_Rain started to fall from the clouds in a heavy downpour. In no time at all, I was drenched. I slipped many times and, by the time I arrived at his doorstep, was covered in muck._

_I knocked loudly. I soon heard Faolin's voice calling, "Just a minute."_

_He opened the door and cried out, "Princess! What happened? Is everything all right?"_

_I nodded, "I'm fine, Faolin. I just could not stand Gena for another minute."_

_Faolin smiled. "I am truly flattered, Princess," he joked, "you actually MISSED me. It is good to know I am needed. Come in. You're all wet. Stay right there. I'll get you a robe to put on. Take off your shoes. Glenwing will kill me if the rug is stained. You know how he is."_

_He disappeared for a few moments, then returned holding one of his robes. "Here, take this into the room and change. It's a little big, but it shall just have to do."_

_I dressed quickly and came back out. Faolin was busy making a pot of tea. "Incidentally," He called out, "does Gena know that you are here?"_

_"Not exactly. I snuck out through the window of the latrine."_

_"That is the oldest trick-"_

_"Oldest trick in the book, I know. But what else could I have done?"_

_"Well, you could have set fire to the curtains, and sneaked out amidst the pandemonium."_

_I nodded, storing it away for future escape plans._

_"I suppose that we shall be paid a visit by your mother soon. I nodded again._

_"I suppose so. I-"I paused, not sure how to ask Faolin my question._

_"Yes?" Faolin said._

_"I wanted to ask you something, Faolin."_

_"Sounds serious. Ask away."_

_"I was wondering if you were tired of being my guard."_

_Faolin looked taken aback. "Are you trying to fire me? Because if you are, please don't do it gently. I really don't-"_

_"Faolin! I am not trying to fire you. I am merely asking a question."_

_"Oh," Faolin said, "I see. No of course I'm not tired of being your bodyguard. Watching you is a nonstop adventure, trust me. Who put that idea into your head?"_

_"My mother did. She said that she gave you the day off because you needed a vacation from me. So it isn't true?"_

_"Of course not. I think the world of you, Princess. Nothing will ever change that, understand?"_

_I smiled and nodded. Faolin stood up and walked over to me. He stooped down and kissed my forehead. I gave him a hug._

_"Now," Faolin said, "we need to get you home."_

_I dressed once again in my wet clothes. Once Faolin put his cloak on, we were off._

_The rain had not abated a bit during my time inside. The sky flashed with vengeance upon us as we darted unseen through Ellesmera's empty streets. Faolin led me through a side door into Tialdari Hall. Together we snuck up the stairs to meet a very angry Gena. She gasped as she saw me._

_"Princess! What on earth are you doing here? I thought you were in the latrine."_

_"Not very bright are you?" Faolin muttered. Before Gena could say another word, Faolin whispered some inaudible words in the ancient language._

_"Princess, go get changed. Quick."_

_I did as he said and came back out. "Go into the latrine." I obeyed._

_Suddenly I heard Gena's voice, "Princess, are you done in there?"_

_I came out just in time to see Faolin sneaking away from behind Gena. I caught his eye and gave him a confused look. "Memory charm," he mouthed. I laughed out loud, causing Gena to give me an odd look. I simply smiled at her and went back to my room._

_The dinner with the Varden's delegate went well enough. I was able to glean some information regarding life outside of Du Weldenvarden. It is late, so I close with a smile, glad that Faolin thinks the world of me._

What did you think? R and R please! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7  Black Colors

I own NOTHING! This chappie is set to the song "Can't Stop The World" by a really old band called The Go Go's

Chapter Seven, Black Colors

_On the fifteenth day, in the month of Leaarla, in the year .573_

_This morning, I spent a dull hour with Mother at breakfast. I don't know what she means by summoning me to her side. It's not as if we have anything to say to each other. After a very stilted conversation, I was allowed to return to my room. Faolin accompanied me, as always. I fear I depend on him far too much. Still, I have no father. I am entitled to look up to SOMEONE._

_We sat and dibbled in small talk for an hour before Faolin brought up a point of interest._

_"Princess, I have been informed by your mother, Her Majesty, that my cousin Glenwing is to join me in guarding you."_

_"That's ridiculous! Why on earth would she assign him to me? You are more than capable of protecting me." This time Mother had gone too far._

_"That may be, Princess, but I had the distinct feeling that her majesty's decision was not based on a matter of protection."_

_Still baffled, I said, "I still do not understand, Faolin."_

_Faolin sighed. Apparently, he did not want to voice aloud the REAL reason for my mother's directions._

_"Princess, I believe that your mother fears that you and I are getting too close. She apparently believes that I am aiding you in your disobedient ways. In appointing Glenwing, she seeks to separate you and I, as well as discover any wrong doings of yours. I would not be surprised if Glenwing has been ordered to make reports to her on a regular basis."_

_"Is she trying to spy on me?" I asked incredulously._

_"I believe so."_

_"Faolin! How on earth am I going to live with one of her agents always watching me? How do you expect me to-"_

_"Faolin stood up and walked over to me. He knelt by my chair and said, "Princess, I assure you that Glenwing will be loyal to you and to you alone. He is not easily influenced by power. Your mother will not intimidate him. Remember, I live in his apartment. He will not move without your command and, quiet as he may be on the outside, he has a real heart for mischief on the inside."_

_He took my hands in his, "Trust me." I nodded and buried my face in his arms. That was not unusual behavior for me; but in light of what my mother believed existed between Faolin and I, embracing him felt strange. I quickly pulled away._

_We sat silently for close to an hour, each of us wrapped tightly in our own thoughts._

_Later in the afternoon, Glenwing arrived. After getting to know him, I can decisively agree with Faolin. Glenwing would die before betraying me._

_LATER_

_I had finished my evening meal. Faolin and Glenwing stood outside of my door talking quietly. During my time of boredom, a brilliant idea struck me. I raced to my wardrobe and pulled out all of my gowns. Then, I ran to my chest of drawers and dragged out all my other articles of clothing. I pulled out a large cauldron-shaped pot from under my bed. With my potions materials, I conjured up a steaming black dye. A grin spread across my face._

_First, I dipped in my white summer gown. The black dye quickly permeated it. The room started to smell. After it had been thoroughly soaked, I removed it and hung it from my window sill._

_Next came my formal gowns. There were six of them. They took a great deal longer to color, but finally were completed._

_I dyed every piece of clothing in my possession. I even went so far as to dye my undergarments and hang them from my window. Mother will strangle me when she finds out._

_By then, a putrid smell had infiltrated my nostrils. I began to gag. Upon hearing my coughing, Faolin dashed into my quarters._

_"Princess! What?" He stopped short when he saw the state of my things. Glenwing followed him in._

_A wry smile flitted across Faolin's face. "Are you planning on going into mourning ?"_

_I fell back upon my bed, laughing and coughing. Upon Glenwing's face was a look of utmost horror._

_"Princess! What have you done?"_

_I smiled at him. "Do not fear, Glenwing. I know what I am doing."_

_"But Princess!"_

_"Relax, Glenwing," Faolin intervened. "It will be fine. The queen rarely summons Arya anyway. I doubt that she will notice a thing."_

_"But what if she does?"_

_"If she does, we simply say that black is the newest fashion."_

_"Oh, of course she'll believe it, Faolin. That is the perfect excuse! She'll find out. And if she does-"_

_I stepped in, "Glenwing, if she does find out, what does it matter. They are my things. It is MY life. Understand?"_

_Glenwing sighed._

_Meanwhile, Faolin's face had contorted into an unusual shape. It was not hard to tell that he was trying desperately to refrain from hysterical laughter. He finally could stand it no longer and burst out laughing. I am glad he was occupied, for I wanted to look at him. I saw his eyes first. Those beautiful orbs showered light and love on everything they gazed upon. His hands were strong and capable. As soon as I realized what I was doing, I snapped myself out of it. Imagine! What a scandal it would be if the princess were to fall in love with her bodyguard! I cannot be in love with him! I am NOT in love with him! Or am I?_

_R and R please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	8. Chapter 8  Giving and Accepting Help

I own NOTHING!!! Tragic but true. This chappie is set to the song, "All in All" by Lifehouse. Enjoy!

_Chapter Eight_

_On the eighteenth day, in the month of __Leaarla__, in the year .573_

_I have slept little in the past few nights. Despite my attempts to deny them, thoughts of __Faolin__ fill my mind. This morning, I woke up to a loud crash. __I raced from my room towards the source of the commotion. What sight my eyes met is too humorous to put adequately into words._

_Faolin__ lay on the floor, moaning as if he were dying. __Glenwing__ was next to him looking quite dazed himself. Above them stood __Rhunnon, __Ellesmara's__ master weapon maker. __She was holding a large sword and a broad shield. She glimpsed me, __then__ said, "Yes. I think these new creations will do splendidly for the annual dueling ceremony."_

_With that, she turned around and walked back towards the entrance. I stood there, surprised, until __Faolin__ said, "What on earth are you doing? A little help would be greatly appreciated."_

_Startled, I quickly extended my hand to help him up. I colored slightly when our fingers met. Thankfully, __Faolin__ took no notice._

_"Thank you," he stated emphatically. __Glenwing__ stood as well. _

_"What happened?"_

_Faolin__ answered, "I believe that we have just become __Rhunnon's__ new practice targets." We all burst into laughter._

_Later that afternoon, I found myself strolling through the paths of __Ellesmera__ to pay a visit to __Rhunnon__. As I neared her forge, I thought of life as she had chosen it. She had forsaken love and family for her trade, her career. _

_Rumor had it that, long ago, __Rhunnon__ had fallen__in love with a silversmith. They were an excellent match but __Rhunnon__, devoted to her work, had become so preoccupied with her trade that her lover left her. He was later killed in a tragic accident. _

_Would I suffer such a fate? Would I become so immersed in matters of state so as to shut out any hope of happiness? I hoped not. I thought of __Faolin__. Surely he would put up with any career I might choose. He was loyal, kind, and my truest friend. But here lies the problem. Does he see me as just a friend?_

_Upon reaching __Rhunnon's__ forge, all thoughts of __Faolin__ were driven from my mind. __Out in the yard sat __Rhunnon__. Her short hair was most unusual for an elf, yet it was oddly becoming to her. It gave her a sturdy, business-like air. I walked forward briskly and, out of respect for her, initiated our ancient greeting. She looked up at me and nodded brusquely. This did not offend me for I knew her personality. In fact, I welcomed her disregard for the pleasantries which we elves say without meaning. If there was one thing __Rhunnon__ wasn't, it was a hypocrite. _

_"__And__ what brings you my __way ,child__, on such a fine day as this?"_

_"I have come to pay you a visit, __Rhunnon__elda__."_

_"Have you now? Well, it is good to be remembered. What is on your mind, child?"_

_I found her insistency upon calling me "child" amusing. "I was wondering if I might ask for your assistance on a certain matter."_

_"Say on."_

_"I have wished for some time to serve my people in some small way.__ I feel the need to aid our campaign against __Galbatorix__. In short, I wish to accept the __yawe__."_

_Rhunnon__ raised her eyebrows. "Accepting the __yawe__ is a most serious matter. One must understand that, if entered into, the bond of trust cannot be broken. You must yield your mind __and body to the greater good. Also, i__t is not usually entered into by one __so__ young as you. Are you really in any position to choose your own way in life? Remember Princess, your destiny as queen has alr__eady been laid out before you."_

_"But it is a destiny that I can turn from! I am not bound to the throne. Each __elvin__ leader must accept the crown willingly. What if I will not?"_

_"I fear you will suffer much if you take this course in your life. Yet who am I to tell you to stay away from danger? When I was your age, and had I been in your position, I would have done the same thing."_

_I smiled. She understood, as I had known she would. But she was not finished with me yet. _

_"Know this, child. If you turn your back on the throne, you will inevitably defy your mother. I fear that you will lose her affection and support."_

_I looked at her for a long moment. "I lost that a long time ago." I paused. "I truly do want this. Will you promise to support my decision when the time comes?"_

_"Of course I will, child."_

_"Thank you," I said with as much gratitude as I could render into those two words. I turned to leave. _

_As I walked back down the path, __Rhunnon__ called out to me, "Remember Princess, you cannot run from destiny!" _

_Her words sent a chill down my spine. I turned back to face her and merely nodded. I then continued on my way. _

_After visiting __Rhunnon__, I decided to take a walk through __Ellesmera__. I followed long overgrown paths, breathing in the scent of the warm __air. Birds sang high up in the treetops, flowers were blooming, and I had never been in such high spirits. As I made my way over a small knoll, a strange sight caught my eye. There, seated in a hidden clearing were my mother and Rider __Brom__. Mother was __lying __in his arms as if it were the most natural thing in the world! He ran his fingers through her black locks, whispering little compliments in her ear. She was laughing and smiling. _

_I stepped forward in shock, but in doing so, a twig cracked. Mother's head snapped towards me. Upon recognizing me__, she quickly extricated herself from __Brom's__ arms. He too looked startled._

_"__Arya__!" he called out. __"Fancy meeting you here!"__ While __Brom's__ tone may have been congenial, Mother was anything but __pleased. _

_"__Arya__, what are you doing here?"_

_"I was simply taking a walk………..Mother."_

_"Were you?" she said tersely._

_"Isa, I don't think there's any reason to be angry with her. She has done nothing wrong." __Brom__ tried to intercede. __Isa.__ That had been my father's pet name for my mother. To__ hear__ anyone but __him __use it __sounded strange._

_"Silence!" my mother barked. "Do not presume to tell me how to discipline MY child. __Arya__, you are to return home and stay there for the rest of the week. You will not go out. Do you understand?"_

_I shook with rage. "No, Mother, I most certainly do NOT understand! Why am I to be punished merely for choosing the wrong trail to walk down? I truly could care less about you and him." I gestured at __Brom__"You are perfectly entitled to your own happiness. But please, don't punish me needlessly."_

_Mother was silent for many agonizing minutes. Never once did she look away from me. Finally she answered, "Very well. You shall not be punished. It was no fault of yours."_

_"Thank you for seeing reason."_

_Mother turned to __Brom__. "I shall see you later then?"_

_Brom__ nodded and kissed her cheek gently. As he passed by me, he gave me a barely perceptible wink._

_As soon as he was gone, Mother strode over to my side. __"Walk with me."_

_We had not gone a quarter of a mile when she said, "Are you angry with me?"_

_It was certainly an odd question, since she had never cared about my feelings towards her before.__ "No, Mother, of course I'm not angry with you. How could I be? You have as much claim to happiness as the next person. I am puzzled at one thing, however. Why did you not tell me?"_

_She stopped walking and turned to face me. __"Because I was not sure if you would understand.__ And because I was ashamed."_

_"Ashamed of what, Mother?"_

_"I was ashamed that one __so__ old and strong as myself should need any form of comfort. I who have weathered so much am at last brought low."_

_"Mother, I see no shame in admitting you are lonely. Alone, we are weak; but united, we are strong."_

_She smiled. "That sounds like something your father would have said."_

_"He did say it, as advice to me before he left for __Ilirea__."_

_A look of pain crossed my Mother's face. "Your father, he is another point of guilt. How ashamed I feel to have betrayed him in such a manner. He loved and cherished me so completely, and this is the thanks I give him."_

_I took her hand, a bold move even for me. __"Mother!__ Father is dead! He isn't coming back. Your grief and guilt fall on his deaf ears. Even if he could see and hear you, I know that he would wish only for your happiness. He was just that sort of person."_

_Mother nodded. "I know. But sometimes I have trouble believing it.__ I cannot help but feel guilty."_

_"Let the dead lie in peace. __It would kill Father if he knew how reluctant you are to follow your heart. Do you love __Brom?"_

_Mother reflected on my question for a few moments. "I believe that he makes me happy. He certainly is very charming. I cannot say if I truly love him as I did your father. Yet I think that my reluctance to love him is based on the suspicion that he does not really love me. How am I to know whether he wants me or my crown?"_

_Brom__ had defended me back in the clearing. I needed to return the favor. "Mother__, I__ do not know if __Brom__ loves you or not, but I can assure you that he does not want your power and influence. He is much too noble for that. His eyes show nothing but adoration for you. Even if he does not love you, he makes you happier than you've been in many years. Enjoy it. It is a blessing."_

_Mother sighed. "You speak the truth, __Arya__. I still cannot believe that you are soon to be an adult. The years go by so quickly." A wave of nostalgia washed over her, and I felt it the right time to bring up the matter of __Faolin__. She was in a good mood. Why waste the opportunity?_

_"Mother?"_

_"Yes, __Arya__?"_

_"I wanted your advice on a personal matter."_

_"Really?__ You seldom ask for my advice on anything these days. Ask away."_

_"You remember __Faolin__, I presume?" She nodded, a knowing smile flickering across her face. "You know, he's been like a father to me all these years; at least, I always saw him as such. But lately I've felt something different for him. Yet I can say with all certainty that he does not feel the same for me. Should I try to forget him?"_

_Mother looked ahead for many seconds. At first, I feared she would scold me; but then she replied, "You can try, but it will do you no good. My suggestion, as awful as it sounds, would be to try making him jealous."_

_I couldn't believe my ears. Mother was suggesting something as underhanded as that! "Does it work?"_

_She smiled, as if recalling a memory. __"Every time."_

_We laughed and giggled the rest of the way back, discussing the best ways to force __Faolin__ to notice me. By the time I returned to my room, I had a plan._


	9. Chapter 9  The Cork Hits the Fan

I own NOTHING!!!!! Tragic, but too true. CP, you gotta sell me the rights! This chappie is set to the song, "Breathe" by Anna Nalick. Thanks to all you reviewers out there. I really appreciate you guys's feedback!

_On the twentieth day, in the month of __Leaarla__, in the year.573_

_I woke up this morning and smiled. Today I would put Mother's theory to the test. _

_I dressed quickly, filled with anticipation. Clad in a very tight-fitting black summer dress, I opened my bedroom door, eager to greet the day. _

_Glenwing__ had, at my request__, taken__ the night shift. I privately believe that __Glenwing__ sees through my little charade. For, although he is quiet, he observes much, far too much. He smiled sleepily at me. "Good morning, Princess."_

_"Good morning __Glenwing__. Thank you for watching me last night with such short notice."_

_He nodded._

_"Will __Faolin__ be here soon? He is supposed to accompany me to the training__ fields in five minutes."_

_"He'll be here."_

_"Good."_

_All of a sudden, a strange presence contacted my mind. At first, I resisted, but upon discovering who it was, I lowered my barriers._

_"__Arya__, everything is all set." It was a close friend of mine, __Veradre__. She was the same girl who had been at my first lesson with __Grinsale__. Ever since that day, we had been close as sisters, often communicating __more through__ our minds than with our words. _

_"Good. Does your older brother know what he is to do?"_

_"I've rehearsed it with him three times. He will do well."_

_"Thank you so much, __Veradre__. I hope I get the chance to repay you."_

_"Nonsense.__ Seeing you happy with __Faolin__ is enough of a reward. I'__ll see you later."_

_"Very well, thank you again."_

_"My pleasure."_

_Faolin__ finally arrived. I hurried down to the training ground as fast as my legs would allow. __Faolin__ struggled to keep pace with me at first. After about a mile, he pulled me to the side._

_"Why on earth are you in such a rush?"_

_"Did I not tell you?"_

_"NO."_

_"Oh! How silly of me. I was sure that I had mentioned it!"_

_"Well you hadn't," he replied grumpily._

_"Oh don'__t be such a grouch__Faolin__. I'll tell you now then. Do you know __Veradre's__ older brother?"_

_"I believe I've met him once or twice, yes I do know him. His name is __Kelvian__, is it not?"_

_"Yes, __It's__Kelvian__. Anyhow, his sister and I were talking and she said that he fancied me." (This was not completely a lie. Indeed, __Veradre__ had said it, but in the common tongue__ and at my direction__. Technically, I was not lying__, despite the fact that not a whit of truth stood behind her words.)_

_"I was quite shocked, you know, because __Kelvian__ is two years older than I am. To make a long story short, he and I agreed to meet at the training grounds today. __I thought we might spar, __then__ g__o for a walk on some lonely path. Please don't embarrass me, __Faolin__. I have enough to worry about. Do I look all right?"_

_Faolin__ nodded, his handsome brow furrowed in concentration. He seemed taken aback by my sudden interest in __Kelvian__. I smiled. Let him work things out for himself._

_We entered the sparring field. Sitting on a bench across the arena was __Kelvian__. His eyes lit up and he flashed a very convincing smile as he saw me. _

_I whispered to __Faolin__, "Try to be discreet."_

_I then moved forward to meet __Kelvian__Faolin__ remained slightly behind me, looking perturbed. _

_Showtime._

_"__Kelvian__ How nice it is to see you!"_

_Kelvian__ bowed. "It is always a pleasure to see you, Princess."_

_"Oh please call me __Arya__. I would be so much more comfortable!"_

_"Very well then, __Arya__, what would you say to a little __sroll__ down the lane._

_From the corner of my eye, I could see __Faolin__ raising his eyebrows. The fact that __Kelvian__ was permitted to call me by my given name must have astounded him__. Not even he and __Glenwing__ were accorded that privilege. Also, I had adopted a very sweet schoolgirl tone in hopes that __Faolin__ would believe I was deeply infatuated with this man. _

_"I would enjoy that very much." With that, he took my hand in his and we set off down the path. _

_We chatted amiably for a few minutes, __then__Kelvian__ moved on to more serious talk, just as he was instructed to. __Faolin__ followed about three yards behind._

_"You look more beautiful than the very sun today, __Arya__."_

_I smiled sweetly, "You give me far too much __credit__,Kelvian__. You look quite well yourself." He blushed. We continued to banter each other with more such compliments for the next fifteen or twenty minutes. All the while, __Kelvian__ looked at me with an adoring expression. _

_We came to a small lover'__s bench by the__ side of the road__. Sitting upon it, __Kelvian__ grasped my other hand and brought them both to his lips. His eyes never left mine. _

_Meanwhile, I could feel __Faolin's__ growing anger mentally. I decided that it was time to push him over the edge. I looked at __Kelvian__ with wide eyes and then blinked three times. I was the signal we had agreed upon. Slowly we leaned towards each other. We were so lose that I could count his eyelashes. Trepidation filled me for, even if I did not have feelings for __Kelvian__, this would still be my first kiss. Our lips met and we moved even closer, trying to make it as convincing as possible. Kissing was a funny sensation. Truthfully, it was quite wet. We stayed like that for a few moments before the top flew off the cork._

_Faolin__ dashed towards us and pulled us apart. I pretended to look appalled, though inside I was squirming with the feeling of victory. __"__Faolin__ What do you think you are-" _

_Faolin__ had rounded on __Kelvian__. "How dare you touch __her!__ How dare you show such impropriety wit__h the Princess! She is a CHILD!" _

_My heart dropped. __A child?_

_"You are a grown man. What intentions do you have for her?"_

_Poor __Kelvian__ was sweating._

_"ANSWER ME!!!!!!"_

_"Sir__ please! I can explain!"_

_"EXPLAIN WHAT? WHAT IS THERE TO EXPLAIN? YOU'VE TRIED TO CORRUPT AN INNOCENT LITLLE GIRL! EXPLAIN THAT TO ME! GET OUT! GET OUT AND DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR HER AGAIN!"_

_Kelvian__ needed no more telling. He bolted away as if __Galbatorix__ himself were after him. Come to think of it, __Faolin__ did look murderous. I_ _decided to deal with __Faolin_ **myself.**

"_Is that what I am to you __Faolin__A CHILD?"_

_"YES! You're a child, a little girl. You are not yet old enough to make up your own mind!"_

_"I've always been able to make up my own mind. You have just chosen to ignore it! In case you've forgotten, I'll be thirty__ years of age in a few months."_

_"Coming of age does not mean you are mature. Your actions today have suggested that you will not be able to make your own decisions for a long, long time."_

_We glowered at each other for five straight minutes. Finally __Faolin__ broke the ice. "Princess, I am sorry. I suppose I could have handled this better. It's just that I've known you for so long. You're like a daughter to me and I have difficulty realizing that you've grown up. I guess it's the father in me coming out, wishing that you could always stay my little girl." He paused, __then__ smiled. "You still have much to learn though, before you pursue a serious relationship. Promise me that you won't just yet."_

_I nodded. _

_He then asked, "Princess, can you ever forgive me?"_

_I had no choice. This plot was all of my own construction __anyhow, and __I looked all the__ more foolish because of it. I__n the end, it had all been in vain. The only feeling __Faolin__ had for me__ was that of a father's love, and it was likely to remain that way. _

_Dejected and utterly miserable, I answered him, "Can YOU ever forgive me?"_

_Instead of replying, he reached over to embrace me. "Promise me that you'll try to stay my little girl for as long as you can."_

_I nodded._

_We broke apart and made our way down the path. I eventually found time later that evening to apologize to __Kelvian__ and pay him the sum of money that we had previously agreed upon. I discussed what __Faolin__ had said with __Veradre__. She seemed to think that maybe__ in a few years, his feelings for me would change. I thought to myself, 'Of course they will. That, my dear diary, is as unlikely to happen as is the dragons returning to __Alagaesia_.'

As always, R and R.

Lots of love,

LA girl


	10. Chapter 10 I Won't Back Down

I own NOTHING. There. I said it. Moving on, this chap is set to, "I Won't Back Down" by Tom Petty. Enjoy!!!!!!

_In the twenty-first day, of the month of Leaarla, in the year.573_

_"__I will NOT sit and pout. I have far more important things to do than mourn over a love lost.__"__ This was what I told myself as I dressed this morning. I was determined not to pine for Faolin. _

_As I steeled myself to my door, a wave of overwhelming sadness engulfed me, but I pushed it down before it could grow. I was NOT a child, even if Faolin failed to notice it._

_Last night I compiled a daunting list of tasks to be accomplished, in hopes of keeping myself busy. I have copied it out here for your benefit._

_1.__Visit the assignment commissioner and ask about the ambassador's post. _

_2.__Apply for a post, any post__ to get me out of this city. T__here is nothing to keep me here anymore._

_3. Call on Rhunnon and tell her of my visit to the commissioner._

_4. Tell mother. Pray to whatever gods there may be that she does not lock me permanently in my chamber. _

_If all goes well, I should be away from Ellesmera and Faolin in a few months. My recommendations are excellent. Why should I be refused the ambassador's position?_

_An hour later, I stood before the entrance to the commissioner's office. My hands trembled slightly, but I clenched them together. If my twenty-nine years had taught me anything, it was to never show fear. People might deem you weak_

_I knocked firmly, emanating nothing but confidence. The commissioner, whose name is Rawlinu, answered._

_"Princess Arya! What a pleasant surprise!" He looked at me knowingly, as if my coming to him was no surprise at all. I believe he sympathizes with my goals._

_Upon his request, I stepped into his doorway. It smelled of fresh parchments and ink. __I breathed it in deeply, as__ a desperate attempt to calm my building nerves._

_"Well, well, Princess, what can I do for you?"_

_I cleared my throat and looked him straight in the eye. This was it. "I come to you today, Rawlinu elda, not as your princess, but as one of the people. __As I present my request, will you swear that my social position will not sway your justice?"_

_Rawlinu looked at me for a long while, as if he meant to decipher my intentions. Finally he spoke, "Very well, as long as what you ask is legal."_

_I smiled. "Thank you. Now, as you know, I have desired for a long time to serve my people and I believe that I will be able to aid our cause in many ways. I am competent with weaponry, diplomacy, and magic. Also, I will swear to be dedicated and loyal to my queen, always putting the nation's interests above any others. To prove my devotion, I would be more than willing to bear the yawe. It would be a great honor, one that I would cherish immeasurably. I ask of you now, a position, no matter how insignificant, that will aid my people."_

_He regarded me for many minutes, daring me to hang my head. I stared him directly in the eye. F__o__r what seemed like ages__ he remained silent__then __he spoke, "I am not surprised, Arya Drottningu. I always __suspected that you would come to this point eventually. However, I will admit that I did not expect it to be so soon. Why do you wish to cast away your childhood, your innocence, so quickly? Why not enjoy a few more years of leisure, and then return to see me?"_

_I spoke with confidence, "I rush because, if I wait, the war may be over; and I fear that it will not be we who shall claim victory. Also, what is one person's childhood in comparison to the hundreds of other children who shall __h__ave to sacrifice their own__ if this war continues. I will not delay."_

_"You speak with wisdom Arya Drottningu. The defense needs like you. I am sorry to say that, because you are untried, I cannot send you on any dangerous missions. However, I have heard that Ambassador Sendvi is to retire. He is, as you must know, the emissary to the Varden and Dwarves. He means to train someone to take his place, though. I can pe__rhaps arrange for you to be his__ apprentice."_

_An uncharacteristic smile burst out on my face. "Thank you, sir. I-"_

_He cut me off, "Understand that being an ambassador is difficult."_

_I nodded._

_"It requires much time and attention. It is a very stressful business as well."_

_I nodded._

_"You would be forced to live amongst complete strangers, some __of __who__m__ are hostile. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, I do. And I give my consent. When do I start?"_

_He smiled at my efforts to contain my enthusiasm. "The first step is to have the yawe tattooed on your shoulder. It is painful, trus__t me. Then you must be initiated__ and introduced to __the __other members of the Guard. __You will be given your formal assignment, travel to Farthen Dur, and from then on, Sendvi is to instruct you in everything he knows.__ Now, since__ you are almost an adult, your age __will be of no consequence. __However, as the queen's daughter, it will be necessary that you travel with extra protection."_

_De__s__pite my wish to protest this order, I decided that I had better exercise some show of obedience, else Rawlinu change his mind. "Very well. But who will guard me? I am sure that no one would willingly __volunteer __for that sort of project." _

_He cleared his throat. __"__Members of the Guard do not have any say in the assignments __they are given. They neither like nor dislike them. Most importantly, they do exactly as they are told. You, regardless of your status here, shall __be expected to follow__ the same standards. __I tell you now that joining the Guard does not in any way mean a comfortable life. In fact, it often means that you will be sleeping on hard bedrolls while trying to fend off the rain. This commitment is not for the faint of heart, and once it is made, it cannot be broken. Do you still accept?"_

_I stared resolutely at him, "Yes, sir, I most certainly do."_

_"Excellent. We will be honored to have you join our ranks. I can already tell that you shall be successful. Meet me here tomorrow and you shall become one of us. We shall inscribe upon you the yawe. Bear it well."_

_"I will, sir."__ I turned to leave._

_"Oh, Arya svit kona, might I suggest two men for the position of protecting you?"_

_"You may."_

_"Faolin and Glenwing, your current bodyguards, would be an excellent choice. You are acquainted with them and I thought-"_

_"No. I do not believe that they would be willing to undertake such an assignment. Perhaps it would be best for all concerned if you found someone else."_

_"Very well."_

_I left Rawlinu's office, my heart soaring. I could not believe that I would finally be free of this__ place, this beautiful prison. The one marring feature of my ecstasy was the nagging feeling of guilt at the back of my mind, my mother. I supposed that I must go to her and explain. I had no doubt that she would be displeased._

_As I ran up the path towards the throne room, I thought of all responses, possible and impossible, that my mother could give. So lost was I in thought, that I barely had time to stop myself as I nearly collided with another person coming the opposite way. _

_It was most definitely a familiar face. "Princess!" Faolin cried. My insides squirmed. Seeing him was the last thing I needed. __"Princess, what are you doing here? I've been looking everywhere for you! Don't you dare sneak off like that again!"_

_"I am not a child, Faolin," I growled. "Stand aside. I must see my mother."_

_"Why? What has happened?"_

_His eyes radiated such concern for me that I felt I had to tell him. "'I've just been to see Commissioner Rawlinu. He has given me the position of ambassador. I take the yawe tomorrow."_

_Faolin stared at me, dumbstruck. I was proud of myself for having startled him so completely. Surely he must realize my independence now._

_Contrary to my expectations, Faolin reached over and pulled me into an embrace. I tried not to enjoy being in his arms, but it was no use. I adored him shamelessly. "I am so proud of you," he whispered in my ear, "so proud of what you've accomplished."_

_I smiled, and he did not let go for a very long time. "You must go tell your mother. She must know, __o__f this__."_

_Perhaps, in his perceptive way, he had seen the flicker of fear that had crossed my eyes, for he said, "I will come with you if you wish."_

_"No, thank you. This is something I must do on my own."_

_"Very well. But come to my home if you need anything at all, understand?"_

_I nodded, overwhelmed by his support. He turned to leave, then, as an afterthought, turned back to me and embraced me once again. "Whatever your mother may say to you, Princ__ess, always __know that I will support you."__ I nodded, and smiled at him._

_"I will be fine."_

_"I know, Princess." But as he turned away, I could see his eyes grow bright with unshed tears. He knew that Mother would not accept my decision and, at the bottom of my heart, so did I._

_Mother looked at me strangely as I came through the door. Her eyes seemed more keen and critical than usual; perhaps it was just my imagination running away with me._

_"Arya, what brings you here?"_

_I stood a little straighter. "I have something to tell you, Mother."_

_She looked alarmed now. I thought it was best to simply continue. "Mother, as you know, I have long desired to serve our people in some way. I have searched for an opportunity and, finally, it has been given to me. As of this morning, I have accepted Commissioner Rawlinu's offer to become the elvish ambassador to the Varden. I take the yawe tomorrow." _

_She said nothing, so I continued. "It would be a wonderful opportunity for me, Mother. It would give me some much needed experi__ence.__ Rawlinu has ordered that, because of my position as princess, I must travel with extra protection."_

_Still, Mother said nothing. A long, awkward silence ensued between the two of us. Finally I broke it by saying, "I would have your blessing, Mother."_

_Mother seemed to truly hear me for the first time. She stared at me as if I were a strange being that had killed and possessed her daughter. It pierced my heart._

_"My blessing?" Her tone was incredulous. "You want my blessing?__" Her face turned white and full of rage.__"__You wish for me to turn the other way as you, a child, make your way into an unknown world with no skill but a fancy bit of swordsmanship? This is absurd! Why would you do something like this, Arya?"_

_I fortified myself. __"Mother, you know that I have long desired a chance to serve my people. Why do you deny me? I shall be perfectly safe. You have capably ruled this nation for many years without my help. Surely you must understand that I cannot sit about and wait for Galbatorix to conquer us. I wish to do my part."_

_"How dare you defy me, Arya? What right have you to forsake all of your duties and run off for a__n imaginary dream of__ adventure? Your place is here!"_

_"My place, Mother," I said, annunciating my words carefully, "is with the defense of my people. I am old enough now to choose my own path in life. And it is MY life. MY choice. You have no right to infringe your wishes on me. I shall do as I please. Now will you g__ive me your blessing or__ not. It is your choice__, Mother."_

_Mother paused for a long moment, then looked directly at me. "You dare call me Mother?"_

_She stood. "You who have so openly defied me dare to call me by that title? You have not acted as a faithful and loyal daughter would, Arya. Under NO circumstances shall I ever treat you as such until you come to your senses. I tried to help you, tried to give you everything you needed, but it was not enough. Go to your chambers, pack your bags, you are leaving.__ I banish you from my presence."_

_My rage seemed__ uncontainable, but I shoved it down. I__t would not do to let her know she was getting to me. We locked eyes for a moment. I looked__ at her as fiercely as I could. I would not scream at her, I would __not lose my temper, I would not show her how hurt I was. __Still, I could not help but reply mockingly, "As you wish, Islanzadi Drottning." I twisted my arm in the gesture of fealty and bowed very low. In high dudgeon, I exited the hall. _

_Rain had begun to pour. I walked over to my chamber in Tialdari Hall. Emotion welled within me as I crossed the threshold. I realize__d__ that I may never come here again. __I ran to my room. I looked upon my quarters, the space that had been the cradle of my existence. Tears welled within my eyes, but I would NOT let them fall. I vowed never to cry again._

_I packed my things quickly, impatient, yet heartbroken to be gone from such a place as Tialdari. I took only one formal gown. I did not want to be accused of stealing from Islanzadi. The rest of my luggage consisted of the basic necessities. When I had finished, I took one final look around the room. It was time to go. _

_I walked quickly away from Tialdari Hall. I did not look back. As soon as I was on the main path, I stopped. I had nowhere to go. I sat on a bench, pondering my situation. Finally, Faolin's face swam before my head. Although all I had wanted yesterday__ was to be parted from him, he now was my only friend in the world._

_I made my way to his rooms. Darkness had fallen by the time I had reached him. I knocked on his door._

_Faolin po__ked __his head __out through the ne__arby window. Upon seeing me, he quickly ran to the door._

_"Arya? What happened? What did she say?"_

_Faolin ushered me in, sat me on a bench, and listened as I relayed to him my tale. After I had finished, he looked at me with a blazing look in his eyes._

_"Oh Princess, I am truly sorry."_

_He embraced me. When we broke apart, he said, "You will stay with me, yes?"_

_"Only until I leave for the Varden. Then we shall be parted for a long time."_

_"Who are you traveling with? Surely Rawlinu would not let you go alone?"_

_"No," I sighed. "He has __ordered extra protection for me."_

_Faolin looked puzzled, "But why could not-" He stopped. "Never mind." He looked at me again. "Are you hungry?"_

_I shook my head. "Then you need to get some sleep."_

_I nodded. He led me to his room. Glenwing, who shared the upper apartment with his new mate Farice, had gone to a nearby town to visit some friends. It was just the two of us. I slid into the bed, Faolin set up a bedroll on the floor. He walked over to me, sat down on the bed, and embraced me. I dug my face i__nto his arms, trying to bur__y my pain. I be__lieve that we fell asleep in that same position__, which was just fine with me._

How was it? I need reviews. When I turn on the comp. in the morning and login to seeing no new reviews makes me really sad. Did I do a good job on the Arya/Islanzadi fallout? Was Arya in character, and should I add more AryaFaolin fluff? The only way I can hear what you think is if you review!

Lots of love,

LA girl


	11. Chapter 11 BreakawayWherever You Will Go

I own NOTHING, blah blah blah blah blah. I am seriously getting bored of saying that at the beginning of EVERY single chapter! But, if I don't, I'll get sued. Better safe than sorry. This chapter is set to the songs, "Breakaway", by Kelly Clarkson, and "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling. I advise listening to one of those while you read this. Enjoy!

_On the twenty-second day, in the month of Leaarla, in the year.573,_

_I stirred gently, feeling the sunlight fall on my face. It took me a few moments to remember where I was and why I was there. The memory of my fight with Islanzadi came crashing down on me like a ton of metal, making me groan. I felt someone moving beside me. It was Faolin._

_His eyes were still closed and his long hair was tousled into the most adorable curls. He breathed gently. It was odd, how he could sleep so peacefully. When I was little, any noise from me would have jerked him wide awake. Now he lay in a deep slumber. Perhaps he was put at ease in knowing that no harm would befall me while I was with him._

_I sat up slowly. My head ached. So many thoughts were pressing for my attention, yet all I could do was remark on how sweet Faolin looked while he slept. In a bold move, I reached out and lightly brushed his hair with my finger, causing him to stir._

_He looked at me, and murmured sleepily, "How was your night, Princess?"_

_"Difficult," I replied shortly. "I tossed and turned the whole time."_

_"I noticed. How do you feel now?"_

_"I feel better," I lied._

_"Liar," he said playfully._

_We looked at each other for a long moment, then started laughing. "You know that you can't lie to me, Princess. I know you far too well." He ruffled my hair._

_"Unfortunately, you do," I replied. Feeling reckless, I hit him with my pillow. He hit me in return. Soon, a full fledged war was raging. We jumped to corners of the bed, trying to shield ourselves as well as strike._

_Our little escapade ended with him and I landing side by side on the bed, lips tantalizingly close. We stared at each other for a long moment, then Faolin broke away and said, "You should eat some breakfast. Remember, today you are initiated."_

_I nodded, slightly disappointed._

_He rose and we made our way to the main room. After breakfast, it was time for me to go. I stood and faced him. "Thank you, Faolin, for everything you've done for me over the past years. I shall never forget your kindness." My heart broke as I realized that I may not see his face for a very long time._

_"And I shall never forget you, Princess." He embraced me. "Goodbye."_

_I picked up my bags and looked back at him once more. "Say farewell to Glenwing for me. I valued his companionship as well."_

_He merely nodded. With that, I turned to the door and to a new path in life._

_I wasted no time as I walked over to Rawlinu's office. A large group stood outside of the door. At the head waited Rawlinu. "Welcome, Arya Drottningu. We wondered when you would come."_

_"I apologize for my tardiness, Rawlinu elda. It will not happen again."_

_He nodded. Clearing his throat, he spoke, "Now, the initiation is a long process. First, you must recite the oath. Are you ready?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then repeat after me, 'I, Arya Drottningu, swear to uphold the principles and honour of the Guard. I will show no fear in the face of death. I will place the lives of my countrymen before my own. I will serve my country in every way possible, doing what is right instead of what is easy. If I-"_

_I repeated the lengthy pledge, letting its real meaning sink in. This was something that I was devoting my entire life to. There was no turning back._

_The pledge, in its entirety, was about fifteen minutes long. With it, I bound myself to my people in every way I could possibly imagine. When it was over, Rawlinu looked at me with approval. "Well done. The next step is to be read the regulations. Garnek will do that for me."_

_A young blonde elf rose and stood before me as well as the other members of the Guard. He began to read from a very thick scroll. For the next forty-five minutes I sat listening attentively to Garnek's voice. He spoke of duty, loyalty, and protocol. It was nothing that I did not already know._

_"Very good, Garnek. You may sit down, " Rawlinu said. "As for you, Arya, have you any questions?"_

_"No, sir." I was eager to proceed._

_"Very well then, we will enter the final step. You will be taking the yawe with two other people today, Arya. So many recruits at one time is strange indeed."_

_"Who are they?"_

_The crowd parted to reveal Faolin and Glenwing._

_I rose immediately and walked over to my companions. "Faolin, Glenwing, why are you……….."_

_Faolin smiled at me. "I came here last night and told Rawlinu that I wished to join you, I spoke for Glenwing as well. We were partially initiated last night. Since Glenwing was in Frintule, we conversed mentally. All that is left for us to do is take the yawe." He smiled wider, as if proud of himself._

_"I won't let you do this, not for me," I whispered. "Please go home and live your lives, both of you."_

_"Princess," the normally silent Glenwing spoke up, "we have made our decision, and we too wish to serve our people. Do not hinder us."_

_"Besides," Faolin piped in, "I have no intention of throwing you out to the wolves. You'll need protection, and who better than us?"_

_I was overcome with love for the both of them. "Thank you. You have no comprehension of the depth of my gratitude."_

_"Don't mention it, Princess."_

_I would have embraced them both right then and there but, feeling that it would be too sentimental in the eyes of the Guard, I contented myself with looking at them fondly._

_"We are ready, Rawlinu elda," said Faolin._

_"Good. Step into my office."_

_We were ushered into the room. Three long tables were laid out with towels on each of them. We were sent into separate rooms to undress and don the towels. When we came out, only Rawlinu and a hooded elf were in the room. Glenwing laid down on the far table, Faolin on the other side, and I in the middle._

_Rawlinu spoke. "This is the final act of fealty. It will be the ultimate bonding. Are you sure you wish to continue?"_

_"Yes," we answered in unison. "We are sure."_

_"Then we begin. Halverid," he called over to the hooded elf. "Summon Ralvik and Melthinea to work on the other two." Two other elves soon joined us. As they pulled out their needles, I looked over at Faolin and said, "You can still turn back. You do not have to come with me."_

_He looked at me with an expression I had never seen before. It was mixed with loyalty, courage, and possibly, love? Then he spoke, "Oh Princess, do you not understand me? I'll go wherever you will go."_

_As the needles simultaneously pierced our left shoulders, I reached out and squeezed his hand. We remained like that for the duration of the procedure._

Good? Bad? Sappy? Should I speed up the relationship between A&F? I kinda wanted to draw it out longer to make it seem more natural. Anyway, you know, I was looking at how many hits this story had and I was shocked to find that 783 people had visited it, but only twenty people have reviewed. BTW, thanks to all of you guys who actually have taken the time to sit down and tell me what you think. I appreciate it more than you know. Please R and R.


	12. Another Turning Point

Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't upd8ed in AGES, but forgive me, I have a veritable excuse. School. I'm cursing my biology class right now. !$#&. All better. On with the intro. I own NOTHING!!! At all! Of course, there's always the possibility that Paolini will sell me the rights to his books. Nah. I know Eragon is a bit dense but Paolini certainly is not. This chapter is set to the song, "Another Turning Point(Good Riddance)" by Greenday. Enjoy and, as always, R and R.

_On the twenty-third day, of the month of __Leaarla__In__ the year.573, _

_A loud gong sounded, making me jump from sleep. My eyes stared blearily at my surround__ings, and m__y mind soon registered that I was in the women's barracks, a part of the Guard's compound. All around me, women were rising, some grumbling a__bou__t the "cursed bells" that had awoken us. _

_I drew myself up on my elbow__s, and nearly cried out when a jolt of searing pain flashed across my left shoulder. Remembering the day before, I swiveled my head around as far as I was able, in order to get a view of my tattoo. _

_The indigo ink was __gleaming __bright__ly__, a beacon of my choice to the world. It was altogether __the most __conspicuous__ thing I had ever seen, let alone had embedded into my body__. Still, I suppose that it will fade in time; though I do not want it to. I stretched gently, willing myself not to wince in pain._

_By the time I had risen, only five of the twenty women who slept in the room were left. They nodded politely to me, and I returned the gesture__, eager to show them that they were my equals__I opened my pack and rummaged around for a minute or so. Pulling out a green tunic, I quickly donned it along with a pair of black breeches. I looked around the room for a __long __moment before joining the others out in the meal room. _

_As I made my way to the __buffet table, __a strong hand grabbed my shoulder, my left shoulder. This time, I could not hold back a groan of pain. _

_"__Did I not tell you it would hurt in the morning?"_

_Faolin__ I might have known. I growled a curse in reply._

_"__She's not so friendly!__How did you sleep, Prince__ss?"_

_"Tolerably, thank you. __And y__ou?"_

_"Well enough, I suppose. Those beds are __awfully __hard!"_

_I laughed. He was correct in his assessment. The beds seemed to be made of stone. "Perhaps they are training us for all those nights we shall be huddled in a cave, trying to shield our fire from the fierce winds and rain," I jested._

_Faolin__ looked at me with a mock-serious look on his face. "From what I've heard, Princess, that'__s no jest, but truth__." _

_We both laughed. It was then that __Glenwing__ appeared behind us. "I feel left out, you know, whenever you two__ share an inside joke__." I smiled at __Glenwing's__ pouty tone. _

_Noticing that the food was disappearing quickly, our trio sat down and began to eat. I found the food to be nothing like what I was used to at __Tialdari__ Hall, but still, it was passable. _

_After breakfast, __Faolin__Glenwing__, and I were called before __Rawlinu_

_As we stood in his office, I glanced over at __Faolin__. He stood perfectly erect, eyes fixed straight before him, the model of a good soldier. I felt suddenly worried, overcome by am emotion I hated, fear._

_My mind raced through my thoughts, growing more nervous by the moment. What if I was incapable of correctly performing my job? What if I failed? I allowed my mind to sink into those thoughts for just a moment before yanking it away. I would not fail. I knew what I had to do and it would be done. This was no time for fear._

_Rawlinu's__ voice broke my train of thought. "You are prepared to leave today, yes?" he questioned. "Ambassador__Sendvi__ wishes to waste no more time in training his new apprentice. He grows impatient to retire." His face contorted into a smirk as he thought of the current ambassador._

_"We are prepared," I stated simply. __"How long until we leave?"_

_"It would be excellent if you could leave within the next hour. Provisions have already been laid out for you. Horses have been set aside also. Use the horses until you arrive at __Silthrim__. Then take the boats. One of the dwarves will be waiting for you at the edge of Du __Weldenvarden__. He will guide you the rest of the way.__ Are there any questions?"_

_"No," we replied simultaneously. _

_"Very well then, good luck." With that, he quitted the room, leaving us to ponder what would happen next._

_"__Faolin__ Are you ready?" I cried. "The horses are already in front of the stable."_

_"One moment!__ Don't be so impatient."_

_"Fine," I grumbled. I had taken only fifteen or so minutes to pack. __Faolin__ and __Glenwing__, on the other hand, had been packing and repacking for close to forty-five minutes. I wished to be done with this place. No, that last statement wasn't exactly true. I wanted to be done with my memories of this place. __Ellesmera__ would always be my home. _

_As I stood outside waiting, my thoughts turned to __Islanzadi__ I wondered what she was doing then. A pang of guilt struck my heart as I thought of leaving her; __but __my guilt hardened into a boiling ball of fury as I remembered what __she had done to me. She was __worth __neither __my thought, nor my love._

_Since I was wrapped in my own thoughts, I failed to notice the figure that strode towards my side. __It was __Brom_

_"Princess!"_

_I turned to face him, my expression an impassive mask. "Yes, __Brom__vor__?"_

_"Princess," he came and knelt before me. "Princess I __come to you now to __beg of you to reconcile with your mother. __The way you both are acting is most childish. __You must not shun her."_

_"Shun her? If you have not __already noticed, __Brom__, I have been the one banished__ from her presence. I have committed no other crime except informing her of MY choice, though it seems that that too is an offense nowadays."_

_"__Arya__, she said what she did only in a passing rage. I assure you that she did not mean it. You are her only daughter. Naturally, she feels it her highest duty to protect you."_

_"Protect, or enslave me?"_

_"__Ellesmera__ is no prison!"_

_"So you too are against my choice. __I might have known. __Do you think I am incapable of performing the task?"_

_Brom__ sighed, "No, __Arya__. I only ask that you leave the city on friendly terms with your mother. I personally think that you would make an excellent am__bassador, truly I do. But you c__annot afford to lose your authority as princess! Do not be foolish."_

_Now it was my turn to be exasperated. "I am not the foolish one. In future, I wish that you would not come to me with such absurd pleas. They waste both your time and mine. __Goodbye, __Brom__. I do wish you the best of luck in your dealings with my dear queen. As you may have noticed, she is a very difficult one to please."_

_Brom__ remained silent. I spoke, "Ah, so you do understand me. Then you know why I will not go back."_

_"You will regret this. What if something happens to one of you? No one is guaranteed a tomorrow. We must use today wisely. I implore of you, __Arya__, for the last time, forgive each other. That is all I ask."_

_"I am sor__ry, __Brom__. But you ask of me that which the queen has made__ impossible. Farewell."_

_He bowed his head and clasped my hand in his. "Then stay safe, my princess."_

_I nodded. He kissed my hand, __then__ walked away from the clearing. _

_Faolin__ appeared from behind me. "What was that all about?"_

_"Nothing," I replied, "nothing at all."_

_Faolin__ appeared puzzled by my abruptness, but wisely ascertained that it would be unwise to question me further. __Glenwing__ soon appeared with his pack in tow. _

_"Are we ready?" __Glenwing__ asked._

_I glared pointedly at him. "I've been ready for the past half hour."_

_Both men gave me sheepish grins and began to mount their horses. I too placed my foot in the stirrup. _

_As I did so, I surveyed the entrance to the city. It was little changed from the day of my birth. The same trees still graced the path towards __Islanzadi's__ thro__ne room. The same baby blue color and __pillowy__ clouds dotted the great expanse of the sky. All in all, the land was timeless. I was filled with hope in knowing that, when and if I returned, __Ellesmera__ would still be the same. __Always._

_My train of thought turned __again __to __Islanzadi__. A small piece of my mind was begging me to run back to her and apologize for my choices. That portion of __myself__, however, was slowly being swallowed up by my pride and my will. I want to make her feel just a jot of what I __had __felt when she exiled me. And she WILL feel it. I am her daughter. She will not be angry with me forever. __And then when she sits lonely upon her throne, may she remember her treatment of me. And may she suffer for it._

_As we approached __Gildarien__ the wise, __Faolin__ looked over to me, not speaking, simply observing my face. His eyes radiated concern, but he did not speak it aloud, knowing that this was something I had to do on my own. And, bitter-sweet as the situation was, I held my head up high and prodded my horse forward, past __Ellesmera's__ boundaries, and on towards my new life. This was only __the bend in the road, just __another turning point. _

How was it? Please review! You guys have no idea how much influence you guys have on my story. FEEDBACK PLEASE! P.S. Applause to all you guys who take the time to review my story. I really appreciate you. As for the rest of you guys who just read, thanks anyway, even if you won't take the time to review. You keep the #of hits to the story rising. I think I'm close to 1200 or something like that.


	13. Chapter 13 Can't Stop the World

I own NOTHING! This chapter is set to the song, "Paper Bag" by Anna Nalick.

On the first day, in the month of Vertarla, in the year .573,

"They must be joking!" I hissed, as Faolin mounted a small lowly-looking beast of a donkey, courtesy of the dwarves.

"Afraid not," he chuckled. "These are our transportation. And," he added, "if you wish for the people here to like you, I would suggest being the least bit open to their hospitality."

"I'm not here to win a popularity contest," I replied in a hushed whisper, so that the dwarf standing to my left would not hear.

"Still," Faolin countered, "your job here will be much easier if you gain their favor now rather than try to insta-bond later."

"Why must you always be correct?" I growled.

"Because, I am older, and vastly more experienced than yourself," he mocked.

"Really?" I retorted. "I've never noticed. Your vast stores of mature behavior show up so infrequently."

"Well that was nasty," he remarked. "But, it is to be expected. You must be very nervous about your task. I would be."

"I am most certainly NOT nervous, my dear companion. I simply wish that we did not have to ride these overgrown cattle." I placed my foot in the stirrup and mounted firmly. Ignoring Faolin's masked laughter, I spurred the beast onward.

The clouds darkened as we continued riding under the shadow of the Beors. Thunder rolled across the sky, threatening a heavy storm. Faolin drew up beside me and whispered, "We are nearly there. We must go just ten or fifteen miles more at most."

I nodded. Our guide, who had previously been riding ahead with Glenwing, now returned to us and spoke, "My lady Arya, how fare you? We have taken the easiest route possible, to make you more comfortable. Although we could have skirted Mount Vertsch, it would not do to put a delicate lady such as yourself through such strenuous work."

I raised my eyebrows. "Fovt," I said, addressing the dwarf, "I am by no means delicate. I have trained just as hard and perhaps as long as you have. Do not pamper me."

Fovt smiled at me, "As you will, my lady."

I frowned as he rode to the front once again. "He does not take me seriously," I quietly said to Faolin. "It seems I shall have to prove my talents here."

Faolin looked at me mischievously. "Are you sure you will be able to, being the delicate lady that you are?"

I slapped his donkey's rear, causing him to jump forward fearfully.

We reached Farthen Dur after the sky had been dark for some hours. The rain sprinkled lightly, unlike the torrents in Ellesmera. I shivered slightly as I waited to be mentally examined by the Varden's magicians. I did not look forward to revealing my innermost secrets. As I stood there, I swiftly tucked away little trains of thought(such as my position in Ellesmera and my love for Faolin), hiding them in the dark recesses of my mind.

Two short bald men stood before me. I nearly laughed out loud, for every man I had ever seen had had long flowing locks upon his head. Still, it looked well on these two, giving them a malicious look; though I was not afraid of them.

Faolin and Glenwing went first. Nothing was found to throw suspicion on either of them. Of course, we, being elves, could have hidden anything incriminating. These elementary magicians could be easily outwitted.

Suddenly came my turn.

As they delved in, it felt as if a large metal hook was scraping against the edges of my brain. I had never had my mind so invaded by anyone, so the feeling was not only unwelcome, but totally alien. I saw memories that I did not even know I had. Vague images of being tossed high in the sunlight by a man who I believed to be my father flitted through my mind. I also saw myself as a girl of eight or nine running through the trees barefoot, trying to catch a butterfly.

Then I saw something interesting. In the memory, I saw my father standing close to my mother as he whispered, "Promise me Isa, if I should ever be killed, promise me that you will protect our daughter. Do whatever it takes. Discipline her, imprison her if you must. But keep her alive. I will not have her killed at the hands of Galbatorix. Cherish each other. Help each other. Look how she sleeps." He gestured at me, as I was at four or five years old.

I stashed the memory away before the examiners found it.

I must have cringed, for I felt Faolin enter my unguarded consciousness as he helped shield me from the pain. I thanked him with a quick flick of my thoughts.

After the awful affair was all over, we were escorted without comment into the main part of the city to where Deynor, leader of the Varden, awaited us.

There he stood, a rather imposing man on the whole. He was about six feet tall, with long dark hair and even darker, almost black, eyes. His face was lined and tired looking, as my father's had been shortly before his death. He would have been a handsome man, except for his nose, a long crooked thing that jutted conspicuously from his face. He surveyed Glenwing, then Faolin, and finally myself. His eyes lingered longest on me before he spoke.

"Greetings, friends. I have waited long for your arrival. We are honored to share our halls with you. Lord Sendvi has been especially anxious for you to come. He too has been summoned."

He moved towards us while speaking, "I did not expect you here till late tomorrow. The rain did not deter you, it seems."

He looked at me once again. "I must confess, I rather thought that our new ambassador would have been an old codger figure with hair askew and failing eyesight." He paused, "But this figment of youth cannot be more than eighteen. How old are you?"

I looked him in the eye. "I shall be thirty in three months. And I hardly believe that my age makes me under-qualified."

"A fair bit of nerve too," he mumbled. "I like to see that in our circle. You may do well yet." He turned to Faolin and Glenwing. "You are her protection, I presume."

"Yes," they both spoke.

"I doubt she will need any protection here, so I shall assign you," he pointed to Glenwing, "as my assistant. I have a busy life, in need of someone to keep it in order."

Glenwing nodded and smiled. Doubtless, this new assignment would be more exciting to him than following me around.

"Ah!" Deynor cried. "Here comes Sendvi."

A tall blonde elf approached us, smiling warmly as he approached. He addressed me not as "Princess Arya", for I had instructed everyone to call me only Lady Arya. I had no desire to remember the duties awaiting me in Ellesmera.

After the pleasantries had been exchanged, Faolin and I were escorted to our rooms, Glenwing having been taken to another section of the city to serve Deynor.

I saw little of the city of Farthen Dur, because of the late hour. All lights were dimmed, giving the area a ghostly, desolate look. Faolin's rooms were adjoined to mine by a small door, a circumstance that both pleased and displeased me.

As we extinguished our lights, I thought of all I had left behind and all I was to gain.

This was sort of a filler chapter. Kinda boring, but necessary.


	14. Chapter 14

I own NOTHING! Never will! It's all CP's fault!!! Tantrum is over now. This chapter is set to the song, "We Got the Beat" by the Go Go's. R and R please!

_On the second day, in the month of __Vertarla__, in the year .573_

_I awoke early, having barely slept the previous night. __It took my eyes many moments to adjust, for although it was dawn, my room was as black as pitch. The mountain prevented any real light from entering. This black morning was extremely unusual to me, one who took sublime pleasure in watching the sun rise._

_I splashed cold water on my face, and dressed myself in a green tunic and mat__ching skirt. As I straightened up my room, unbidden into my mind came thoughts of my mother. No, that was wrong. Thoughts of __Islanzadi__ came into my head. She was no mother of mine, not any more. _

_I gulped down my guilt. I had pushed such thoughts away from me while I traveled, afraid that they might persuade me into turning back. Now that I had arrived at my destination, I began to dwell on it- a mistake, I know. But I could not suppress my feeling of injustice. After all, what had I done to her to deserve this kind of treatment? Of course she had always objected to my taking the __yawe__. But that was no reason for her to banish me, to send me from her house __into a world void of affection and relations._

_The few family members I did have would certainly distance themselves from me. They would not dare fall out of the queen's favor.__ Of course my father's side of the family would be furious with her. I was their chance to remain in power. I was __Evandar's__ heir. But they would cleverly disguise their fury. They would never aid__ me, and they had never shown __any sign that they cared for me. To them, I was only a pawn to further their own political advancement._

_She was my mother! My own flesh and blood! How could she find it in herself to exile her only daughter? A hard lump rose up in my throat, but I suppressed it. It would not do to fall apart, especially now._

_And yet, after all I had suffered at her hands, I still felt guilty. I missed her, whether I would openly admit it or not. I felt suddenly very childlike, wishing to hear her sing to me, as she had done before Father had been killed. To see her loving smile and hear her graceful voice would have been to me a blessing. But __fate had separated me from her. However unfair it seemed, however horrid and cruel it was, it had happened, and there was nothing I could, nor would do about it._

_I finished the last of my morning toiletry and knocked gently on __Faolin's__ door. He did not answer. I knocked again, louder this time; still no answer._

_I pushed gently on the door handle and found it unlocked.__I stepped in quietly._

_Faolin__ slept peacefully, his face unlined and positively handsome. "__Faolin__," I whispered. __"Time to wake."_

_I walked slowly to his side and stood __over his sleeping form. I used__ different methods of trying to wake him, but all to no avail. He was exhausted._

_As I scanned his toilette table, an idea came to me. I grabbed the basin of cold water by his bedside. Smiling mischievously, I dumped it unceremoniously over his body._

_He jumped up with a yelp. "What do you think you're--__"_

_He turned his head, focused his eyes, and saw me grinning. __"Why you little--!"_

_I plastered an innocent smile on my face. "I tried to wake you nicely, truly I did. But you just insisted on sleeping. If you are still tired, I can call in a replacement for the day. It would be no trouble at all."_

_"No, no, I'm perfectly fine." He yawned. "What time do you have to meet Ambassador __Sendvi__?"_

_"In an hour, but I insist that you get some rest, __Faolin__. You've been traveling for a long time. I will be with __Sendvi__ all day. And I will not have my best and only guard dropping dead of exhaustion. Sleep today. I will be fine."_

_I expected a staunch protest, and was surprised when __Faolin__ murmured, "Very well, I shall do as you say. But I do hate to leave you alone on your first day__." He paused, clearly trying to make a decision with a still groggy mind. "No, no, I'd better come with you. Something might happen." He stifled yet another yawn. His eyes tried to close.__ He truly did look terrible, as if the weight of the world were upon his shoulders._

_"You shall stay right here, __Faolin__, I command it. You are not of a fit state to go romping around __Tronjheim__. I will be perfectly fine and shall send the servant girl in with breakfast and tea. Sleep well."_

_I rose, hoping he would not resist again. "__Arya__," he called out. "__Arya__, wait."_

_I turned to him, a question in my eyes. "Good luck, __vanyali__. You deserve it," he spoke softly, tenderly._

_I smiled at him, __then__ quitted the room. _

_As I made my way to meet Ambassador __Sendvi__, I noticed the citizens of the __Varden__ rising from sleep. Little children sleepily carried buckets to the well, fetching their family's water for the day. I smiled at a few of them, but they only stared back at me with guarded__hollow __eyes. __It was to be expected. These children, especially the older ones, had probably seen many terrible things in their short span of years. That they belonged to the __Varden__ assured me of that possibility._

_Of a nearby dwarf, I asked directions to Ambassador __Sendvi's__ office. I was directed up a grand staircase of marble to a small room at the very top._

_I knocked firmly on his door. He answered it himself. I noticed at first that his hair was askew, and his eyes were tired-looking._

_"Ah, Lady __Arya__, you've come. Step in, step in. I apologize for the mess in this place, but, as you can see," he gestured at hi__s__ rumpled appearance, "I've been up all night sorting out some blasted paperwork for one of the dwarf clans. They are trying to petition the elves for more economical aid this year, and I'm afraid that we have over-extended our generosity towards them already."_

_He motioned to a chair, "Sit, sit, here, have some tea and a biscuit. I don't suppose you've eaten. I barely have time to eat myself these days."_

_He poured my tea and handed me a pastry. _

_It struck me that __Sendvi__ was the most unusual elf I had ever met. He made me feel as if I had known him for years. Perhaps it was because he had lived amongst humans for so long. Yes, I believed that I would get along splendidly with this man._

_He scurried around grabbing quills and scrolls for a few more minutes before finally settling himself down in a chair opposite me with a desk between us. _

_"Well now," he said__, "__I suppose we should get started."_

_I nodded politely. _

_He cleared his throat. "The first __and most important __t__hing you need to know about the__ job is this: be silent until you consider all possible aspects of a decision. Do not answer hastily, for whatever you say becomes irrevocable. If you promise them five hundred soldiers, and then change your mind, they will have you out of here faster than you can say __barzul__. Exercise patience, bide your time. Watch, listen, and learn. These things you must do in order to be successful. The dwarf clans are a fickle bunch, constantly arguing with one another and stirring up trouble. Be ever cautious. They wish to push their own agenda. You must push yours. Always remember that your highest priority is to make good, conscious decisions that will better YOUR people."_

_He paused__ and looked at me__. I nodded, acknowledging that I understood._

_"Now," he continued, "today, you and I will sit here and fill out a tedious amount of paperwork dealing with the harvest reports from __Farthen__Dur's__ farming quadrant. W__e will send these to the queen. Actually, one of her councilors probably reads these and summarizes it for her. I doubt she has time to actually read them. In the next few months, you will learn the __dwarvish__ language.__ It will also be beneficial to your success here if you understand the beginnings and center of __dwarvish__ culture. I shall instruct you in the language for the next hour, after which you shall read up on their religion and culture. After that, you will join me in this mound of paperwork. You are in for an enjoyable day, __Arya__. I hope you're up to it."_

_For the next hour, __Sendvi__ labored to teach me the basic __syllabry__ of the __dwarvish__ language. I learned quickly, though the rough strains of the language felt unfamiliar to my mouth. It was quite a contrast to the smooth tones of my native language. By the end of the hour, both __Sendvi__ and I were reasonably satisfied with what I had accomplished. Since I was already fluent with the language of the __Varden__, no time was wasted there. I then read for an hour about the various __dwarvish__ customs. I nearly laughed out loud when I read of the gods they worshiped and how they worshiped them. _

_I next read over a very interesting passage about the human/__dwarvish__ custom of marriage. The notion of staying tied to one person for a lifetime seemed terrible to me. I paused from my reading to ask __Sendvi__ about it._

_He merely smiled at me and pointed out that humans have much shorter lifetimes than we elves do. They have not time to sift through partners. _

_I nodded._

_Next __came__ the paperwork. As __Sendvi__ had promised, it was tedious. __I had muddled through piles of the stuff before the noon meal. __Sendvi__ said more than once that he appreciated the quickness with which I worked. I wrote out figures and measures. The purpose of this entire exercise was to prove to __Islanzadi__ that the dwarves had taken in a large enough harvest and would be able to feed themselves without her aid. I hoped it would work._

_I scrawled out the report in my neat letters. Perhaps __even __the queen would read it and see the handwriting she knew so well. But I doubted it. Even __Sendvi__ had said that she rarely ever read them._

_At around nine o'clock, just as we were finishing up, a soft knock sounded at the door. _

_"Enter," spoke __Sendvi_

_Faolin__ came through the door. _

_"__Faolin__," I asked, "I thought you were resting! What are you doing here?"_

_"I came to see if Lady __Arya__ was finished so that I could escort her to her rooms. It grows dark as the city dims its lights. I did not want you to walk home alone."_

_"Very well," __Sendvi__ replied, "I suppose she is finished for the night and so am I. I dismiss you for the day, __Arya__. Congratulations on surviving your first day here. You show remarkable zeal and dedication to the task at hand. You are also a quick learner. Good work and good night."_

_We all left the room, __Sendvi__ going one way, __Faolin__ and I going another._

_"So," asked __Faolin__, "how was it?"_

_I smiled. "It went well. __Sendvi__ is a good __teacher,__ and I enjoy what I am learning to do. I studied the __dwarves__ language __and culture, as well as spent__ the afternoon filling out an immense harvest report to be sent to the queen."_

_"All in a day's work, I suppose, "__Faolin__ said flatly._

_"You sound upset," I remarked._

_"Not upset," he countered, "merely frustrated with __myself__ for not getting up and going with you.__I should not have been so weak. __What if something had happened? I would have never forgiven myself."_

_"But nothing did happen," I soothed, "besides, you cannot protect me from everything. You will tire of following me around soon enough. I shall ask __Sendvi__ if a position cannot be found for you."_

_"No!" he interjected. "Really, I'm fine where I am. Protecting you is always an adventure."_

_"Haven't you said that before?" I queried._

_"Well yes, I suppose I have, Lady __Arya__."_

_We strolled leisurely to our rooms, as the eerie dusk of __Tronjheim__ settled all around us._

How was it? More AryaFaolin fluff to come! R and R please! How old do you think she should be when they get together? She is almost thirty now. Let me know via review.


	15. Chapter 15 An Adult

I own NOTHING!!!!!!! This chapter is set to the song "All In All" by Lifehouse.

_In the__ month of __Vertarla__, on the twelfth__ day, in the year .573,_

_"__Grimstborith__" I said obediently, the unfamiliar phonetics running strangely through my tongue. _

_"Yes," __Sendvi__ replied, "__grimstborith__."_

_I had been __Sendvi's__ student for ten days. Now, f__or close to an hour, __Sendvi__ had been tutoring me in the niceties and titles of the __dwarven__ language.__ I learned quickly and was able to say whole sentences in __dwarvish__ as well as honorific phrases. We had already gone over religion. It was ridiculous, the entire lot of it, but I tried to hold my tongue before __Sendvi__. He seemed to respect their strange gods. I would follow his example while in his presence._

_Tomorrow I am__ to be presented to __Deynor's__ advisory __council. Needless to say, I am__ quite nervous, thoug__h I do not show it. My goal i__s that no one should think me weak._

_Faolin__ waited for me as I continued in my instruction. He stubbornly insisted upon sitting outside of the door__. I noticed that the idea of my being independent seemed to unsettle him. I sighed involuntarily. He still thought of me as a child._

_Sendvi__ released me earlier than usual today so that I might see some of the sights of __Tronjheim__As I bid him farewell and exited his office, I nearly crashed into __Faolin__, so close was he by the door. He started and took from me the stack of scrolls I had been carrying. They were all on __dwarvish__ religion, a most amusing subject._

_"You're still out here are you?" I teased __Faolin_

_He smiled at me. __"Of course, princess."_

_"__Faolin__," I hissed. "Did I not tell you to call me Lady __Arya__ only? What are you thinking?"_

_For a moment, h__e merely smiled at me, his blu__e-gray eyes shone mischievously;__ then he said, "I only wish to remind you of who you are, Princess."_

_As we walked back to our chambers, I sighed involuntarily. Thoughts of __Islanzadi__ had filled my head the entire morning. _

_Ever perceptive, __Faolin__ turned to face me. "Is something wrong?"_

_Although I wanted so desperately to share my grief with someone, I knew I could not tell him. He would think me weak. I certainly did not want to convey that image. "It is nothing, __Faolin__. At least it is nothing that will not be resolved over time."_

_"Time does not heal all __wounds,__ I trust you know that, __Arya__."_

_I nodded. We had arrived at our rooms. __Faolin__ went in first, checking all the corners to be sure that it was safe for me to go in. And of course it was. We were in __Tronjheim__, not the Empire. _

_I walked in and sat gently at my desk. I began working on some extra reports that were to be sent to __Surda__. A single tear rolled down my face. __Faolin__ was busy setting my books down, so I doubt he noticed. Life was hard. That was something I had understood since the day my father died. Yet it still surprised me that a soul could be made to endure so much. Whatever path my future takes, I sense that my __knowledge of the __feeling of pain has only begun_

_Faolin__ came to my side. "Would you care to visit some of __Tronjheim's__ sights today?"_

_I could barely whisper out my reply. "I'm rather tired today __Faolin__, perhaps tomorrow?"_

_He nodded kindly, sensing my distress._

_I tried to concentrate on the report. All was to no avail. Focus was impossible. I let my head sink onto my desk. __Faolin__ had gone into his room, leaving me to brood. I had very nearly dozed off when a small knock sounded at my door. _

_Faolin__ must not have heard, for he did not come to answer the door. The knock came again. I sighed. Then I pushed myself out of my chair and opened the door._

_Before me stood a young woman.__ She was of middling heigh__t. Her hair was long and red__, complimenting her blue eyes nicely. Obviously__, she was human and a bit younger than I__. Her stance suggested self-confidence and youthfulness. There was something about her that marked her apart from all the other humans I had seen in recent days. I was intrigued._

_"Yes," I queried politely, "how may I help you?"_

_She smiled at me and spoke in a clear __but gentle voice__. "Hello, my name is Angela__. I have come to invite you __and your __guard to the Festival of Lights__."_

_"The Festival of Lights__?"__ I asked uncertainly._

_She looked curiously at me for a moment, __then__ let out a short laugh. "But of course, you do no__t know! The Festival of Lights__ is an annual feast that we, the __Varden__, hold in remembrance of those who have perished in battle, our true victors. __We hold it under __Isidar__Mithrim__It is a very special occasion __and I would be honored if you would attend."_

_I didn't quite know what to say. Before, I had always been invited to social events because of my position. Now, a woman who knew nothing of my past was extending an offer to me. __Her eyes showed no deceit of false motives. She was inviting me out of the goodness of her heart. I liked her already._

_I considered her for a moment more before I replied, "Yes, of course I will go. Where is it to be held?"_

_"I can take you if you like, "__she offered. _

_"Yes," I replied, "I suppose that would be all right. I'll just go and see if my guard is ready. Please come in."_

_The woman stepped in. She looked around the room.__ "Are your accommodations agreeable?"_

_"Very much so," I replied. "They are quite conveniently located. Where do you live?" I said this in my friendliest tone, though I suppose even that came across as a bit flat. _

_"I live in __Tronjheim__, near __Isidar__Mithrim__."_

_"Ah, the Star Sapphire!__ I have not found time to visit that particular landmark just yet. Perhap__s tonight will be the perfect occasion."_

_I moved towards __Faolin's__ door and knocked gently. My face colored slightly as I heard him rising from within.__ He poked his head out his door and raised his eyebrows as he saw Angela._

_"Hello," he said, smiling slightly._

_"Hello," Angela replied. Introductions were needed._

_"Angela," I said, "__this is __Faolin__, my guard. __Faolin__, this is Angela. She has graciously invited us to accompany her to the Festival of Lights."_

_"Ah, well I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Angela. And thank you for your invitation. __Has Lady __Arya__ decided if she will attend yet?" he queried, turning to me._

_"Yes," I replied. "I should like very much to go. I shall be but five minutes in getting ready." I eyed Angela's clothing and decided that it would be best if I dressed up a little._

_I excused myself and went to my dressing room. I donned a soft green dress that flowed down to my ankles and chose some soft black boots for my feet._

_When I reentered the main room, I was astonished to see Angela and __Faolin__ chatting away about the different plants that grew in __Farthen__Dur__. I had no idea that __Faolin__ was so knowledgeable on the subject._

_He smiled as he saw me. He stood and proffered me his arm. "Shall we go?" __So charming.__ I smiled and nodded._

_The Festival of Lights was indeed….a festival of lights. Lanterns were strung everywhere. All the colors imaginable were here represented. They glowed with brilliance and reflected off __Isidar__Mithrim__ causing the gem to turn various shades. The evening seemed magical. __I looked at __Faolin__ and smiled. This evening was exactly what I needed to get my mind off my troubles._

_Several couples had begun to dance. Angela introduced us to various people, including __Hrothgar's__ heir, __Orik__, a most congenial personality__. After about half an hour, Angela was asked to dance by a red-faced lad of about twenty. __Faolin__ and I shooed her on, telling her that we would be perfectly alright. _

_For a few moments, __Faolin__ and I simply observed the evening. The music whirled around us like a wind. I felt alive, more than I ever had in __Ellesmera__. Perhaps it was the influence of all these humans who, because their lives were so short, had decided to make the most of every moment. The feeling was contagious. _

_Before long, __Faolin__ looked at me, eyes shining with mirth. "Would you like to dance, Lady __Arya__?"_

_"Certainly," I replied, hoping my face was not in the last stages of burning. He took my hand in h__i__s and led me out onto the dance floor. We did not know the steps to any of the dances, but we still managed to keep up with the rest of the dancers. __Faolin's__ hand at my waist made my mind swim in a most pleasant fashion. He was __the perfect __show of charm and grace. Every so often, he would look into my eyes, causing my mind to reel in ways I had never thought possible. I struggled to gain control of my faculties. _

_When he wasn't looking at me, my mind was free to think. He was only eight years older than I. But he may as well have been eighty years older for all that __w__ent__ on between us. __N__othing._

_I sighed involuntarily. I had been doing a lot of that lately. __Faolin__, always quick to pick up on my emotions, whispered in my ear, "Is the princess pondering the mysteries of life whilst she is supposed to be enjoying herself?"_

_His warm breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine. "You know me too well," I answered. _

_"If you are distressed about the situation with your mother," he murmured hesitantly."_

_'I most certainly am NOT distressed about that," I hissed._

_Faolin__ sighed, "Very well then. Suit yourself. But if I were you, I wouldn't dwell on it so much. You__r__ mother is eating and sleeping well. If__ she does not think of you, then why do y__ou waste so much thought on her?__ You are dampening your new life here. And I know from experience that dwelling over what is done and past is dangerous to the mind."_

_I looked away from him._

_"Look at me!" he commanded softly. _

_My green eyes locked with his blue-gray ones. _

_"You do not help yourself by these worries and doubts. I see how you are these days, so solemn and quiet. It is no__t like you to be so withdrawn. Please do not do this to yourself. You barely eat, so overcome with worry you are. I hear you up and pacing at night. Such destructive behaviors will destroy you. "_

_"I'm sorry," I said stiffly. "If my behavior has upset you, I cry your pardon. I wish to go now."_

_Faolin's__ face showed deep exasperation. __He took my hand firmly in his and led me to a corner of the __party. "You are acting like a child, __Arya__." That was the first time he had ever called me by my name without a title._

_"And you are not minding your own business," I said defiantly._

_"You are my business. For sixteen years you've been my business. And I will be damned if I let you continue to live in such a manner!"_

_He was right. I had been negligent of myself. Every bite of food I took my stomach rejected__. Each snatch of rest I stole was disturbed by my tumultuous thoughts. Perhaps I did need to let go. _

_"Very well," I said, looking __Faolin__ in the eye. "I shall try my utmost to let the past be the past and to concentrate on my future."_

_Faolin__ looked deep into my eyes, trying to tell if I was lying to placate him. But I was not; and before long, he knew it. "Good girl," he murmured. _

_I rolled my eyes._

_"What?" he queried._

_"You called me 'girl'," I said rather melodramatically. "I may do well to inform you that I shall be thirty soon."_

_"I know," he replied gently. "It's just a term of endearment. You've been an adult for years."_

_"Really?"__ I said skeptically._

_"Really.__ Now, shall we dance for a while longer?"_

_I nodded. I stood under a gigantic gemstone in a huge volcano, and all I could think of was __Faolin__ saying that he saw me as an adult._

How was it? Good? Bad? Ugly? Ugly. Right. Okay. Well, ugliness aside, I hope you enjoyed the Farya(Faolin+Arya) in this chappie. Review!

P.S. This story has about 3,0000 hits!!!! 3,0000! And only 26 reviews! I am in tears.


	16. The Counterparts

Okay. Here it is. I only got like four reviews for the last chappie, so why am I updating? Ah well. Four reviews is good, because this story isn't all that popular anyway. But, thanks to those of you who have been faithfully reading and reviewing despite the long gaps between chapters. Am I like a total ass for not updating in like…..forever? Sorry! But I had semester exams. A worthy excuse. I own NOTHING!!!!!

Do Arya and Faolin seem OOC in this chappie?

_In the month of __Vertarla__, on the twentieth day, in the year .573_

_I cannot stand the dwarves and their blasted religion! It is beyond the boundaries of my comprehension that a race of people could be so infernally stupid! And to sit and watch them perform their senseless rituals is a form of torture that not even I have the strength to endure. They are so fanatical!_

_Faolin__ laughs every time I bring up the subject and waves off my indignation. He doesn't seem to mind their chanting and __sacrific__ing. In fact, I do believe that he finds their ceremonies rather fascinating. _

_Of course, __Faolin__ has never been a normal elf per se. But lately, he has simply been odd. The way he has embraced the human's and the dwarves' culture is unnatural!_

_My only sanity within this bout of religious fever is the witch Angela. She shares my disgust for the __dwarvish__ customs and we have had many a hearty laugh over some of the things that the dwarves have done in the course of their worship._

_For instance: We were both fit to burst when one of the clan leaders stood up on a stool during the evening meal and began twirling around in what appeared to be some sort of prayer. The most amusing part, however, was when the stool tipped over. No one dared laugh for the dwarf was of high standing. But one look at Angela's eyes told me that she was just as close to a fit as I._

_I have seen quite a lot of Angela lately. Although she is human, I enjoy her company. There is something about her that is distinctly __elvish__. I shall have to ask her if she is half-__elven_

_I slept in this morning, for __Sendvi__ had graciously given me the day off. __Faolin__ was up and about at an early hour as always. He made me some tea and procured some fresh rolls from the kitchens. It felt just like the days in __Ellesmera__ when __Faolin__would watch over me. We sat perched on my bed__ as we ate in silence._

_"You're awfully quiet this morning," I remarked._

_Faolin__ shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps everything has already been said."_

_I frowned. "What is that supposed to mean."_

_He looked me in the eye and said softly, "I meant that we know each other so well that words are neither necessary nor useful."_

_"Oh," I said, still unsure of what to make of him._

_I lay ba__ck down on my bed and, to my __sur__prise,__ he slumped back down onto the bed as well. __His eyes flicked to the ceiling and then landed on me. "Things are so different here," he remarked._

_Unable to form a coherent response with him so close to me, I could only nod, lest my words come out as gibberish. _

_"Are you happy?" he asked rather suddenly._

_Any profession of bliss I could have given him would have been a lie, so I simply said, "I will be."_

_"I'm glad," was all he said in reply._

_"Do you think," he continued and then paused._

_"What?" I prompted._

_He did__ not an__swer, though it seemed that we were__ getting around to the reason for his strange behavior as of late. _

_"What?" I ask__ed__ again._

_He __sighed__. "Do you believe in dreams?"_

_"I don't understand," I replied__. "Are you asking if I believe in hopes and desires?"_

_"Not aspirations. __Premonitions."_

_"Oh," I said__, caught off guard. "Yes, I suppose so. People have been known to have visions of the future in their sleep. Why? Do you think that you saw the future?"_

_"__I have had the same dream for a week now. But what happens in the dream seems likely to never happen in the future."_

_Exasperated at h__is beating around the bush I countered__, "Well, what was the dream?"_

_To my amazement, __Faolin__blushed__ a de__ep shade of crimson and wouldn't__ answer me. I furrow__ed__ my eyebrows. "What? What is so suddenly amusing?"_

_He looked__ oddly at me and, f__or one breathless moment, time wa__s suspended. Our eyes search__ed__ the other's__, looking for something that had__ been buried a__ll along. And, this time, we fou__nd it. We both lean__ed__ towards each other and share__d__ a long-overdue kiss. _

_When at __long last we parted, __Faolin__ smiled sweetly at me. And I kne__w that __we we__re of o__ne mind. And in his eyes, I saw the feelings he had__ carried for me for so long. For a brief moment, I allow__ed__ my eyes to shine with the feelings of my heart. Then I close__d__ them for a brief instant and turn__ed__ away._

_I felt__ suddenl__y vulnerable and lonely. I felt__ afraid of letting someone come so close to me and I fear__ed__ being hurt again by love._

_Faolin__ did__ not speak, for, as he had pointed out, no words were necessary. Rather, he __took me into his arms and held__ me close. I cannot explain how it feels to go from being the best of friends to kindred spirits. The change does seem rather sudden. But it isn't really. I think __Faolin__ and I have finally stumbled upon the deep-rooted bond between us that __was__ hidden for so long. _

_And I understand now what it feels like to be complete and not always chasing after a part of __yourself__ that is intent on running away. I have often heard it said that love is one soul's recognition of its counterpart in another. I know now what those words mean. __I know what it is to love because I have found that missing piece of myself in __Faolin__. And he has found a part of himself in me._

_We remained lying there for close to an hour and would have stayed there longer had we not been violently interrupted. The door flew open and __Faolin__ and I flew apart. A soldier of the __Varden__ stood on the threshold._

_"What has happened?" I asked calmly as I could muster._

_"__Urgals. __Scouted three miles from the entrance to __Farthen__Dur__ We mean to launch a raid and your presence is required, my lady."_

_"She's not going," __Faolin__ cut in._

_"I'd like to see you try to stop me," I muttered as I donned my armor and belted on my sword. __Faolin__ and I may have come to a sort of understanding with regards to our feelings for one another. However, that fact does not give him the right to rum my life._

_"Leave us for a moment," __Faolin__ instructed the guard. When we were left alone, __Faolin__ walked over to me. "Lady __Arya__, listen to me."_

_"Don't call me that. It sounds as if you are my servant," I commanded. _

_"__Arya__, it wouldn't be wise for you to go. Trust me, please."_

_"I don't have a choice," I replied. "My presence is required. And since when did you order me about?"_

_Faolin__ grabbed my wrist firmly. "Don't do this."_

_"And why not?"__ I questioned._

_"What if something happens to you?" he murmured. _

_"What __will be will__ be," I answered. "Come if you like. We'll stand a better chance."_

_Faolin__ rolled his eyes. "No one can stand in your way now can they?"_

_I smiled and shook my head. _

_"Very well, let us see how those __Urgals__ have degenerated over the years."_

How was it? I didn't want to do an all-out snogging scene……yet. Because that would make Faolin seem like a pervy. And I don't want the basis for their love to be solely physical. I really do believe that, in the beginning, Faolin and Arya saw themselves as each other's counterparts. So, I'm still not wanting to rush things between them. Give me your input via review. And please tell me what you thought of the Farya scene! I'm not the best romance writer in the world so I'd love to have some opinions!


	17. A Little Journey

**Next chapter.**** Enjoy and most importantly……………………..REVIEW!!! Special thanks to blue-eyed ****chica**** for her very faithful review****ing**** for every chapter! (Were you my only review for the last chapter?) Thanks ****Chica! I own NOTHING!!!**

_In the month of __Vertarla__, on the twenty-first day, in the year .573_

_"They come from the sou__th," __Faolin__ murmured as we stoo__d outside of one of __Farthen __Dur's__ many entrances. We had been waiting with a group of about seventeen other soldiers of the __Varden__ and the dwarves. The air was tense and so was I; for, although I had trained for this moment for many years, it would__ still be my first fight. Also__, aside from the upcoming raid, my body was still __tense from my….encounter__……__ with __Faolin__. I had not yet had a moment to sit down and reason out what had just happened between us. We had not become lovers, I was certain of that. But I feel that we are somethi__ng like kindred spirits, k__indred spirits with benefits._

_Adrenaline ran through my veins, causing my heart to beat faster and tuning all of my senses. __I was excited, excited and not afraid. Such power I felt within me, as if I could turn the whole world to my purpose. Never have I felt such an indescribably wonderful feeling. I want never to stop doing what I do. I want to fight always and never give in. _

_Faolin__ moved to stand__ besi__de me__ "Are you all right?" he asked._

_I turned to look at him and__ nodded. "I'm excited."_

_He looked grim as he replied, "Death is nothing to celebrate. But killing doesn't make you happy, I know. It's the idea of doing something, anything to turn the tide of this war. But__ know this, __Arya__, politics and battles will not last forever. And w__anting to change the world simply for the sake of changing it__ is not a reason to fight; for even__ when you have changed the world, all that results is emptiness. Don't live for your work. In the end, it will not satisfy you. Live for the people t__hat you fight for. They will __never disappoint you."_

_"So philosophical," I murmured, surprised at his sudden rush of jumbled words. "I shall keep that in mind." We had no further chance to talk as the leaders of the raid ca__lled us to group__ and make our final preparations. I was nearly giddy with excitement._

_As w__e walked stealthily through the thick trees and dense underbrus__h that surrounded __Farthen __Dur, __Faolin__ was right behind me. He was hovering. I glared at him, but he refused to move away from me. I understood then h__ow it would be. Although things were starting to happen between us, I was still younger than he and was still in need of protection. But perhaps I could show him differently._

_We marched on for roughly an hour before spotting __the scouting party of __Urgals__ which numbered__ about thirty. We hid behind some dense underbrush. The winds moved in our favor, blowing our scent in a direction opposite that of the __Urgals_

_As the __Urgals__ drew nearer us, some silently drew their swords and daggers while others readied their bows. Every eye of our party was turned to the captain, waiting for the call to strike. Time seemed to halt as the captain raised his arm. It began again as he lowered it decisively down. We sprung into action._

_An __Urgal__ jumped at me from the right. I slashed in his dire__ction with precise movements. As he fell dead at my feet, __I hoped that he would be the __first of many enemies to__ fall by my sword. _

_It did not take me long to realize that, although our team of soldiers was skillful, we were __still outnumbered two to one. As an __Urgal__ jumped from a ledge above us, sword swinging wildly, o__ne of my comrades, a man of the __Varden__, fell dead a few yards from me. I stared for a moment, transfixed by the fleetingness of life. How corporeal we are! That man, he had been alive and breathing and smiling five minutes ago! And now he would never do so again. __My mind went slightly numb. __I was brought back into reality by __Faolin__ stabbing an __Urgal__ that had come up behind me. I chided myself for being so unguarded. __Back to the real world._

_Two more men died within the hour. But I was determined that none of our foes should escape. I turned and stabbed and decapitated in a flurry of movements that surprised even the captain of the team. And, true to my vow, not one single beast escaped. Not one. _

_I traveled back to __Farthen __Dur__ a changed woman. I had seen death. I had seen how quickly life can end. But I had also seen great heroism, courage that I would always remember. __Faolin__ tried to speak to me, but I shunned his attempts at a conversation. I needed some time to reason out what had just occurred. __He soon dropped behind me, but I could tell that he was still watching me. I smiled. It is rather nice to have someone looking out for you. __And it is nice to be looking out for someone._

_My room seemed strange when I returned to it, as if it was not really mine, as if it belonged to another woman, one who was more innocent and naïve. I cast off my gear and dressed in something more comfortable. __Faolin__ was out helping bury the fallen men, a job that I did not envy him._

_As I lay down in hope of willing myself to unwind, a knock sounded at my door. Grumbling mentally, I rose from my bed and answered. It was __Deynor__ himself!_

_"My lord," I bowed my head respectfully. _

_He acknowledged me with a nod and then motioned over to a set of chairs by my breakfast table. "Please sit," he said quietly._

_I obeyed and waited for him to speak._

_"I have heard," he began, "of your performance in today's raid."_

_"I hope it was to your satisfaction," I replied, unwilling to be cowed by his somewhat intimidating demeanor._

_He looked me straight in the eye. "Yes, I must say that I am very pleased."_

_I smiled. "I am glad."_

_"Congratulations," he continued. "Not many have come out of their first battle with not so much as a scratch on them__, and especially not a woman!__ I have heard my men's glowing reports about your skill. It seems you were born with a sword in hand. I am pleased to have one so gifted as you working for me."_

_I frowned, __for I had been under the impression that we were working __togethe__r__ and I did not appreciate his attitude toward women__. I suppose that even in a life and death situation such as the __Varden's__ politics still exists._

_"I have also heard tell of your……capability with diplomatic activities. __I believe that I may have found a use for your talent."_

_I furrowed my eyebrows and looked up at him. _

_He smiled. "Allow me to explain. Word has reached me that __Mazarch__ of the Forsworn has escaped our confines. He was being held in a prison somewhere in __Tarnag__, one of the newly restored Dwarf cities. He killed two of our guards and made off with s__ome of the gold kept in __Celebede__il's__ Vault. I need you to track him down. I don't want-"_

_"Pardon me," I cut in, "but why was this __Mazarch__ not killed on the spot? None of the Forsworn captured before him were allowed to live. Why is he the exception?"_

_Deynor__ shifted uncomfortably. "That is classified information. You could not profit by knowing."_

_I raised my eyebrows. "If I am to be p__ursuing this rider, the__n I think I deserve to know more than what you have grudgingly disclosed."_

_"I am sorry," __Deynor__ continued. "It is, as I said, private. Now," he stated importantly, "it is believed that __Mazarch__ is headed to __Surda__. He has two relatives there, a sister and her husband. They are now under day and night surveillance. As for you, you will be traveling with one of our men and with __five guards as well as __Faolin__, your personal guard.__ You will visit __Tarnag__ first to speak with the officials and to learn what information you can. From there, you are to follow his trail which will most likely lead to __Surda__. Know that __Galbatorix__ has probably sent his own men to trace this fugitive. He will want to bring him back to __Uru__Baen. __We have set scouts over the area who will report to you by pigeon carriers. __You leave tomorrow at dawn. Travel light and worry not about provisions. They have already been provided. Be on your guard." As he turned to leave, he met my eye. "Oh, and __Arya__,"_

_"Yes?" I queried._

_"Try to s__tay alive." And with that, he was gone._

_Faolin__ returned a half hour later. I was packing my things. _

_"What are you doing?" he asked with bemusement. "One battle and it's all out for you?" he laughed._

_"__Faolin__," I murmure__d. "It seems that we are to be taking a little journey__."_

**So yeah, chapter seventeen.**** You know the drill. R and R and if you don't, I'll...update anyway because I LOVE writing this ****fic****. But your input is always valuable to me, so leave some ****concrit****, some things I could do to make the story better. Better yet, what do YOU want to see happen? I am totally open to suggestions! And I love to follow the reader's wishes. **

**Also, sorry for the long gaps between my updates. I've been dabbling quite a bit into the A Great and Terrible Beauty fandom. So addicting. but the Eragon fandom is my true love, so I'll try to update more often.**


End file.
